knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Prijan Lovro
Prije više godina pozva me neki moj prijatelj, vlastelin, na selo u berbu. Rado ozvah se njegovu pozivu da se naužijem malko slobode. Al čovjek snuje, a bog boguje. Jedva došav u njegov dvor, opazih da se nebo silno oblači i ubrzo udari kiša, a ja jadan ne dočekah se kroz punu nedjelju dana vedroga neba. Eto jada, eto me na selu u gorem škripcu negoli u gradu! Što da radiš? Gospoda sjede, puše, piju vino pa igraju taroka, a gospoje sjede, pletu, piju kavu pa čevrljaju. Da zdvojiš! Na sreću ne stajaše dvor moga pobratima na osami, bijaše susjeda dosta i kako je moj prijatelj bio veseljak, kako mu je gospoja vrla kuharica bila, a gorica zlatnom kapljicom rodila, često bi zašli susjedi u prijanov dvor da si razigraju srce. Jednoga mutnoga popodneva bilo se skupilo baš vrlo društvance. Župnik, velik politik; sudac, bijesan voćar; sudinja, dobra duša premda ponešto spore pameti i - neka lijepa, crnooka mlada gospođa u crno zavita, udova susjednoga vlastelina, kako mi poslije rekoše. Velečasni gospodin župnik stao je naširoko razvijati Napoleonove misli, poglaviti gospodin sudac dokazivao ushićenim glasom kako mu je rodila kruška koju je prije dvije godine cijepio; dobra sudinja primijeti kroz božanstven posmijeh kako je cijeli dan rublje gladila; pobratim moj bubnjao prstima po stolu, a domaćica nuđala nas bez kraja jelom i pilom. Nije li to divna zabava? Nu mene je od svega toga slabo bolila glava. Budući zaonda neženja, slabo sam mario i za Napoleona i za kruške i za sve drugo, kad bi mi se oči namjerile na kakvu lijepu žensku glavicu. A tako i onajput. Sav moj pozor osvajaše crna udovica. Sjedeći u prikrajku do prozora, čitkala ona neke stare njemačke modne novine, kakovih ima obilje po našim kućama. Pristupih k udovici, a ona zaklopiv novine pridignu polagano glavu. - Vi čitate, milostiva gospođo? - zapitah ponešto naivno. - Čitam - odvrati prostodušno - jer baš ne marim puno ni za župnikova Napoleona ni za sučeve kruške. - Na sreću ne može ni mene ni jedno ni drugo ushititi. - Na sreću? - Svakako. Jer iz naše zajedničke antipatije proti Napoleonu i kruškama mora svakako postati neka vrst simpatije među nama. - Vi umujete brzo, gospodine! nu ne protivim se vašoj logiki jer me može zabavljati. Književnik ste i ne pišete, koliko je meni znano, gramatike; znat ćete dakle i sa ženskom govoriti. - Kad me moga zanata sjetiste, gospođo, dozvolite da vas upitam što čitate. - Humoresku iz lanjskih modnih novina. - A kod kuće? - Čitam romana, putopisa, novela, gospodarskih knjiga i toga više. - Sve njemački? - Dakako, ponešto i franceski. - A hrvatski? - Skoro ništa. - A ipak ste - Hrvatica! - Nevaljana Hrvatica, htjedoste reći, jel'te? I opet brzo umujete. Ovajput se varate, gospodine! Vazda sam se ponosila ženskim srcem koje je, kako nam vi, učena gospodo, dokazujete, premašnije od našega uma. I pošto znamo da i zvijer svoje duplje, divljak svoju šumu nada sve ljubi, to nisam ni ja zaboravila da me je hrvatska majka rodila. - Vaše su misli vrlo plemenite, milostiva gospođo, ali zato ipak ne razumijem - - Da malo hrvatskih knjiga čitam, jel'te? Kazat ću vam zašto. Ne upišite mi moje iskrenosti u grijeh, znam da su gospoda vitezi svetoga duha vrlo osjetljivi, nu nadam se da će vas moja iskrenost donekle umiriti. Ja vam malo hrvatski čitam, jer sam odviše hrvatski čitala. Vama se to čudno čini, al jest tako. Naš vrijedni župnik, kako je velik rodoljub, kupuje sve hrvatske knjige i novine te ih šalje redovito meni već od više godina. Ja najvolim čitati pripovijetke te sam, hvalu bogu, silu toga u raznim jezicima pročitala, dakako i hrvatski. A čitajući sve te moguće naše pripovijetke, do zlovolje sam ih se nasitila. Zašto, pitate? Kazat ću vam. Ženska ćud je strasna, fantazija bujna, misao živa i brza kao ptica. A kakvu hranu davaju naši noveliste toj nestašnoj ptici koja leprša od mjesta da mjesta, koja, vječne promjene željna, nikad ne miruje? Vazda jedno te isto. Dvoje mladih se zavoli, al im se nameću kojekakve vrlo obične prepone koje vrlo običnim načinom uklone, pa budu, hvala budi bogu, svoji. K tomu malo sunca, mjeseca, cvijeća, suza - i pripovijest je svršena. Samo katkad uđe komu piscu u glavu, te junak ili junakinja moraju se otrovati, probosti, pače umrijeti od suhe bolesti! Vječna idila, vječna monotonija! Time se naša strastvena ćud ne može zadovoljiti; samo u borbi nalazi nam duša mira, a fantazija nam se popinje do plamtećih zvijezda. Nu ne shvaćajte me krivo; ne bijedim ja naših književnika: opisuju vam ono što u svom zavičaju nalaze, odnošaje malene, neznatne kako smo i mi maleni. Jesu li pisci krivi da u nas nema velikih katastrofa koje znadu uzdrmati dušu? Jesu li pisci kadri naslikati u malenu okviru velike divske slike, može li u našim okolnostima postati kakav zanimljiv junak romanu? To su vam sve pitanja na koja mi duša, premda velikom mukom, mora odgovoriti "Ne", i stoga ne čitam skoro nikakvih hrvatskih knjiga. - Plamna vaša rječitost, milostiva gospođo, zanosi čovjeka nehotice i skoro bi ga prevarila. Maleni smo, žalibože, slava naša ne ori se svijetom, da, i ono što smo pošteno zaslužili, otimlju našemu imenu. Žalosno je to, muka hvata čovjeka, pravo velite. Al ipak ne sudim kao što vi. Upravo okvir naše malešnosti koja sapinje često smjelu dušu i žarko srce, rodi toliko borbe, toliko sukoba da će dušu silno potresti, i povijest ljudskoga srca u nas je toli razlika, toli živa da našim piscima ne treba nego prepisati je pa su napisali najljepši roman. Al da vam pravo kažem, mnogi naši pisci pišu o naravi ne motreći naravi, pišu o ljudskom srcu ne poznavajući ga. - To je sve teorija - nasmiješi se lijepa gospođa - a ja ću se vašim riječim tek onda pokoriti kad mi pokažete živ primjer, kad mi pokažete pravog junaka za roman. - Hoću, gospođo! - odvratih joj. Naš razgovor bivao je sve glasnijim i življim te je župnik zaboravio Napoleona i sudac svoje kruške. Sve se oko nas sakupilo bilo, svi su htjeli slušati o junaku romana. - Čujmo! - zaviknu velečasni gospodin izbočiv se za mojim stolcem, a ja nastavih: - Ne nadajte se, gospodo moja, da ću vam dokazati pričicu, složenu po pravilima umjetnosti; ne mislite da ću dozivati u pomoć oštru dosjetljivost ili bujnu maštu. Nipošto. Što vam evo kazujem, živa je i prosta istina. Učio sam prava i zakone na sveučilištu praškom. Nekoliko godina ne bjeh vidio hrvatskog si doma; stoga pođoh godine 186* božićevati u Zagreb. Sve se bilo prevrnulo, slobodnije se tu disalo, sretnije živjelo. Praznici mi letili i odletili mi neopazice. Toliko je toga bilo gledati, slušati, govoriti. Nije dakle ni čudo da sam praznovao preko reda. Napokon valjade otkinuti se od doma, vratiti se na nauke. Potkraj mjeseca siječnja sred ciče zime vrati me večernji povoz sumrtva i ledena u Prag. Raspremiv se malko, pohitim među hrvatsku braću. Da, braća bijasmo, gospodo, kao da nas je jedna majka rodila. Bijaše nas lijepa šaka Hrvatića u češkoj prijestolnici, bijaše pravnika, liječnika, mjernika, jezikoslovaca, bijaše sinova sa svih strana roda hrvatskoga. Pa da ste nas vidjeli, slušali. Lijepe li zadruge ponositih, živih mladića! Bijasmo kao prst uz prst, svi za svakoga, svaki za sve. Dijelismo radost, dijelismo žalost, i radost bude vedrija, žalost lakša. Ne pomagati brata, bijaše grijeh; bijasmo komuniste međ sobom. A ta živa zadruga iskrenih, mladih duša pazila, motrila, slušala na svaki kucaj srca hrvatske majke domovine. Ma i kako se razigrala mašta, neće stvoriti ljepše poezije, nego što je živovanje slobodne đačke općine na sveučilištu. Doživio sam onih godina mnoge gorke nevolje, al ne doživjeh nikad poetičnijega doba. Hrvatska braća sastala bi se svaki dan u kavani da čitaju domaće novine, jer nije bilo hrvatskoga lista ni hrvatske knjige koja bi nam utekla bila. Nu redovite sastanke imasmo svake subote. Kao da vidim sada pred sobom tu vatrenu četicu. U posebnoj sobi praške neke gostione sjeđahu veseli, vedri mladići hrvatski. Nad stolom drhtaše plinska svjetiljka, prostirući što jasnije što slabije svjetlo nad glavama mladića. Oko dugačkog stola junaci. Veselo je tu bilo i preveselo. Ne bijaše to pijanka njemačkih đaka, ne ozivahu se tu blatne pjesme. Tu se deklamirale pjesme, čitali sastavci, pjevalo u četvero, nazdravljalo po običaju hrvatskom sve u slozi i ljubavi. Kanarinac, vele, niti je vanjskim licem lijep niti grlovit u svojoj djedovini, na atlantskim otocima, nu kad dođe u široki svijet, požuti mu perje poput zlata, otvori mu se grlo u mile pjesmice. Tako i naša mladež. U svom je domu mladić plah, veže ga rodbina, vežu znanci i drugi obziri. Al kad zađe u svijet, plane mladić i razvija se kao cvijet; tu ga možeš učiti i proučiti. A koliko raznolikih značaja, koliko protivnih slika - al sve samo jedno srce. U tuđinstvu treba učiti razlikost tipa našega naroda kad mu se sinovi skupe sa svih strana u jedno kolo. Tu ti izlaze na svijet flegmatična dosjetljivost Zagorca, žive vragolije okretnog Dalmatinca, anakreontična nebriga Šijaka i epigramatična odvažnost Krajišnika. Zato me ti naši sastanci vrlo zanimali. Često zavuko bih se u zakutak te sam motrio to šareno kolo. Al bilo, prošlo. Raziđosmo se u svijet kao što se rasplinu zlatni oblaci na nebu. Nu eto, zađoh stranputice, zanese me duša u minule dane, a ja obećah pričati vam o junaku romana. Oprostite. Hoću. Pohitim, kako rekoh, med hrvatsku braću u prvi kat prve praške kavane. Ne prevarih se. Nađoh braću kao da sam ih jučer ostavio. U zadnjoj sobi kavane bijaše hrvatsko taborište. Uvečer dolazile s juga novine, valjalo ih u prvi mah proučiti te najvažnija pitanja raspravljati, a raspravljalo se vrlo glasno. Ljudi sjevernjaci čude se našemu glasnomu govoru, a penzionirci čitkajući po dva sata augsburške novine, mrzili naša glasovita grla od srca. Ja u kolo, a svi na mene kao pčela na med. - Ta mani novine - podviknu Šijak čitajućem susjedu - evo ti iz Zagreba najnovijih živih novina! - Servus, dragi brate! - pozdravi me Zagorac. - Kad si krenuo iz Zagreba? - A što radi ovaj? A što veli onaj? Pa je l' to istina? Kazuj nam ti pravo! Jesi l' vidio Tinku? Je l' se zaručila Minka? - I tako dalje bez kraja i konca. - Mir, djeco! - otresoh se ljudski - da sam zdrav i čitav, morao bih imati deset glava i jezika kao indijski bog da smirim vašu radoznalost, a eto vidite prevalih preko sto milja sred tvrde zime i više sam ledena svijeća nego čovjek. Dajte da mi se duša mrvu ogrije pa sam vaš sluga! Da se otmem bratinskoj nalogi, sjedoh u kut do znanca moga, bradata Bodula, koji je na sveučilištu prežvakao helensku besmrtnost. - Eto vidiš i opet se nadasmo! - prihvati moj krčki apoštol, pogladiv svoju dugačku bradu - pa ni besjedice nisi pisao iz Zagreba. - Nisam imao kada, brate. - Nu - prihvati Bodul nanovo - evo nam nova prijatelja - te mi pokaza prstom čovjeka sa očarima kojino za istim stolom naproti nama sjeđaše. Novi prijatelj pridignu se, pokloni se svečano i predav mi svoju posjetnicu graciozno, reče ukratko: - Lovro N., profesor jezikoslovlja. Svečani taj naglas sprvine me nešto zabušio, a ja mu ga odvratih isto tako, po svoj prilici nespretno. Otkraja govorasmo malo, tek nekoliko običnih riječi. I bilo mi je vrlo drago. Imao sam kad motriti novoga znanca. Po naglasu sudeć bijaše pohrvaćen Slovenac. Da vam ga ukratko opišem. Bio čovjek srednjeg stasa, koščast, širokih pleća. Glava neobično velika naličila posve kruglji; čelo mu bilo široko, visoko, reć bi uglasto, lice osuho, blijedo, u srijedi široko, zdola posve šiljasto, nos fin, usne tanke, stisnute, brčići slabi, kosa crna i glatka, duga, pravilno u dvoje razdijeljena, a oči male, tamne, žmirkave, al i vrlo žacave. Gledajuć ga smetoh se nešta. Opazio sam na tom čovjeku nekakov nesklad. Posavski šešir bijaše mu nov, siva surka sa srebrenima dugmetima fina, ovratnjak svilen, košulja tanka; vidjelo se da se taj čovjek ukusno odijevati mari, al sva ta finoća bijaše nespretna. Kao da sam vidio školnika il kapelana pred sobom. A i kretanje bilo mu neobično. Sjedio je ponosito osovljene glave, stisnutih usnica, sve ispod oka motreći čovjeka, nasmjehnuv se kadšto porugljivo, kimnuv kadšto glavom. Jednom rukom držaše rukavicu, a drugom popravljao si neprestance ovratnjak. U svem je htio biti fin, elegantan, dostojanstven, ali po svem si vidio da je taj čovjek doduše mnogo općio s finim svijetom, ali da je kraj svega toga ostao ponešto neuglađen: Govorio je sprvine polagano, svečano, kratko poput epigrama, al i apodiktički, prepličuć govor franceskima dosjetkama. Bio je pod silu miran, ali neobični sjaj njegova oka odavao je da je čovjek strastven. Kad bi se zapodjela živahna prepirka o kakvoj neznatnoj stvarci - a toga je bilo zaonda dosta - šutio Lovro mramorkom te bi samo potkraj govora ironičkom izrekom izvrnuo cijelu raspravu na šalu. A kad se je govorilo o važnu poslu, planulo bi mu blijedo, pristaro lice, sijevnule male oči i zabadajući kažiprst u zrak govorio je kratko, oštroumno, rado pobijajući tuđe pravo mnijenje doskočicom, a braneći svoje krivo, kad je trebalo, i sofizmom. Po prvom razgovoru razabrah da je Lovro vanredno darovit čovjek, da mnogo, veoma mnogo znade. Kraj svih tih vrlina ne bijaše mi Lovrin prvi pojav prijazan. Nešta me odbijalo od njega. Kad nam se jezik ponajbolje razigrao bio, izvadi Lovro sat pa reče vrlo važno: - Kasno je, gospodo! - Dignuv se pogladi kosu pred velikim zrcalom i pruživ mi tri prsta, pokloni se svečano: - Meni je bila osobita čast! Klanjam se! - Odvratih mu poklon na isti način ponešto zabušen, pa stoga valjda opet nespretno. Raziđosmo se, a ja dugo razmišljah u postelji: Kakav je to čovjek, taj Lovro! Naskoro saznadoh kakav je. Sastajasmo se često kod moga pobratima Bodula. Lovro bavio se knjigom, bavio i ja. Pobratismo se i napokon izjavi mi Lovro: - Našao sam lijep stan za trojicu. Jednoga sam već druga zakapario; dođi i ti; rad sam s tobom zajedno stanovati. - Valja - rekoh - bit ću ti pagat ultimo. Zakratko uđosmo u novi stan, i to kod kapelnika opere, te se namjestismo kako smo bolje znali u svom novom šatoru. Treći među nama bijaše Ž., tehnik, valjan i vrijedan sin hrvatske kajkavštine. Nu taj treći svat bijaše obično van kuće: vezala ga vatrena ljubav za neku prašku mladicu. - Hvala bogu - prihvati Lovro, razrediv pod svojom bijelom puhovom kapom pokućstvo po svojoj voljici - gotovi smo; sad imamo salon i alkov; sad stanujemo gospodski i možemo bar pohode primati. Poznavajući svojeglavost brata Lovre, nisam dirnuo u razredbu njegovu, samo se nasmijah u duši njegovoj aristokratičkoj primjedbi. Tako bude Lovro muče priznan glavarom naše malene zadruge. Sad se tekar pobratismo od srca, sad smo bili prijatelji i ne rastasmo se, dok Lovro ne ostavi sveučilište. Za zimskih večeri sjeli bismo Lovro i ja za peć da učimo. Vatra praskala u peći, lule nam se dimile. Lovro razglabao "Ostromirovo evanđelije", ja "Enciklopediju prava". Lazila tako ura za urom, al napokon dignuo bi se Lovro, natukao svoju puhovu kapu, očiti biljeg glavarstva, a to je bio znak da je učenje svršeno i da je hora "akademičkomu čaju" i razgovoru. Čaj kuhao je Lovro sam; u taj posao nije se smjela miješati živa duša; kuhao ga je točno reć bi matematičkim redom. Kad bi sasuo čajevo lišće, izvadio bi Lovro svoj časomjer te brojio minute koliko ih treba. Pijući lulu, srčući čaj, čevrljasmo od srca o svem i svačem. U takvim prilikama kazivao mi Lovro o svojoj kući, o svojoj mladosti. Lovro rodio se od seljaka, malo imućnih, kod Postojne. U onim stranama gospodarstvo malo vrijedi, zemlja je suha, kamena. U kući bilo više djece i ženske i muške; nevolja da ih podigneš na noge. Starci pobožni željeli da im se bar jedno čedo podigne do sreće, do gospodstva. A može li za njih biti veće gospodstvo, veća sreća do svećeničke haljine? Kad mi sin poraste, mišljaše starica majka, bit će mi župnikom, susjedi ljubit će mu ruku, sudac klanjat će mu se, jesti će svagdan mesa na bijelu pladnju, imat će od čega živjeti do groba, pa što još više molit će za moju dušu, a njegova je molitva bolja od druge molitve. Ima li veće sreće? Starci uglavili, da im jedan od sinova bude popom. Kocka pala na Lovru. Sve selo je znalo da je bistra glavica. Umio on napamet sve crkvene pjesmice. Tim bolje po njega, bit će mu poslije manje muke. - I neka je. Lovro nek bude popom, reče otac. Al eto bijede! Za popa treba školanja, a u selu školnik jedva bio za orguljaša; školi u gradu hoće se borme troška, a otkud? - Eto sreće! - dosjeti se brzo starica. - U Ljubljani nam je kum zvonar. Kako bi bilo da Lovru smjestimo kod kuma, nek se što ranije priuči svetomu poslu. Vidiš dobre pameti i bolje sreće. I kumstvo valja. - Pravo, majko - reče otac - Lovro nek ide zvonaru. Valja ti pamet. Sudski pisar napisao za Lovrina oca pismo kumu. I dobro pogodio pisar. Zvonar bio dobar kum te zajavi da je Lovri prosto doći k njemu u Ljubljanu, jer on sam da je već oslabio pa će mu kumče biti u pomoći. Pa tako i bilo. Jednoga jutra blagoslovi majka Lovru, tisnu mu u ruku dvogrošku, u torbu dva bijela sira, a za kumu povjesma. - Idi sinko - reče majka - da si mi valjan i pošten. U svijetu je mnogo zla, al ti mi budi dobar. Pratio te bog i njegovi anđeli. Pa dadne li sreća i milost božja, čitat ćeš novu misu pred našim velikim oltarom. Idi pa moli za majku svoju. Lovro je dakako od svega toga malo razumio. Znao je da ide u velik grad kumu. I veselilo ga. Al kad je vidio kako je iz majčinih očiju udarila kiša, svilo mu se oko srca pa udri i on plakati. Nu otac otkinu sinka od majčine grudi te povede Lovru kumu zvonaru. Tu je dakako drukčije bilo. Kad je Lovro vidio velike kuće, silu ljudi, visoke tornjeve, kad su mu prviput zagrmjele velike orgulje, razigra mu se mlado srce preko reda. Nije se Lovro plašio kao drugi seoski dječaci. Hitra mu pamet primila se brzo svega. Dadoše mu i knjige. Eto veselja. Po sav dan sjedio maličak u školi, samo večerom zvonio bi mjesto kuma "Zdravu Mariju". Ne bijaše mu to dužnost, to bijaše njegovo pravo kojim se je ponosio. Uz glasove zvona, razlijegajući se u daleki svijet, kanda se okrilio Lovrin duh prezajuć sve dalje i dalje. Za ono doba dočekala bi se slave školske samo gospodska djeca; ta kako da ne budu pametna, dobra, kad su gospodska, mišljahu učitelji. Seljačko bokče, ne znajući ni zapeti njemački, moralo se stisnuti u kut ma i kako pametno bilo. I Lovro bijaše takovo bokče, al se on nije dao. Mali taj bokčić obori oštrim umom, zrelim i smjelim sudom utoliko predsude svoga doba da mu se učitelji čuđahu, gospodska djeca klanjahu, da, neki učitelj reče o njem: "Nad glavom toga dječarca sjaji vatreni jezik Svetoga Duha." Svaki zavod ima đaka koji se i poslije spominju kao neobičan pojav. Takav bijaše i Lovro. Nu dosta o tom đakovanju. Svršiv srednje škole, znao je Lovro više nego većina njegovih učitelja, pa ako je nekad majčica mu mislila da će joj sin dočekati župničku slavu, tvrdili su sad i pismeni ljudi da će jamačno postati mladim kanonikom. Dođe hora da se Lovro zapopi. Srce ne kucaše mu veselo; žarkomu srcu mladića bijaše i svijet preuzan, prezalo ono preletjeti preko svijeta, više svijeta, a ovamo ustadoše kidati ga od svijeta, zatvoriti ga u sebe. Ima duša mirnih, krotkih, pobožnih u kojih je snage da metnu sav svoj život na oltar božji, a da ne požale nikada žrtve. Al ne bijaše Lovro tolik junak. U njem je sve kipjelo, vrilo, plamtjelo. Bijaše preslab da sam slomi krila. A ipak se dao zapopiti. Navukoše mu crnu halju, obrijaše tjeme. Neizmjerna žalost osvoji mu srce. Pamet bludjela mu u sumraku. Crna haljina činjaše mu se oklopom orijaša na prsima patuljka. Al junački sprezao on svoje jade, zakopao ih na dnu srca svoga. Nu ne bijaše to junaštvo oduševljena ratnika koj plamnim srcem srće u boj; bijaše to nijema odvažnost vojnika koji prisiljen nositi pušku, mirno izlazi pred neprijatelja, ne mareći hoće li ga probosti sablja il sa zemljom sastaviti zrno. A tko ga je silio na to neželjeno zvanje, na taj sveti, za njega preteški jaram? Tko me sili? upitao bi se često i sam Lovro. Ta nitko, baš nitko. A zašto da ne raskinem svetih veriga? Silio ga, silio posmijeh majčin, majčine suze radosnice. Pred tim osmijehom nabranog starog lica, pred tim sjajnim biserom spalo mu sve junaštvo na ništa. Lovro ljubljaše majku van reda, a ta ljubav zaustavila bi mu svaki prigovor u grlu, svaku oporu misao u glavi. Podvečer nekoga jesenskoga dana - u vrijeme praznika - povrati se Lovro rodnoj kući - prvi put u svećeničkoj haljini. Nad oštrim pećinama pustoga Krasa drhtala večernja rumen. Sred kamenite pustare sjajila zelena osama, a sred nje kamena kućica. Župno zvono zvonilo "Zdravu Mariju". Pred ogradom stajaše mlada ženska, puna, jaka. U dvorištu moljaše stojeći starac, na ćeli mu sjali zadnji traci sunca zaplićući zlato svoje u srebrne mu sjedine. Pred kućom na kamenoj klupi sjeđaše starica sklopljenih ruku. I ona moljaše. - Isuse - pljesnu mlada rukama, opaziv gdje se mladić u crno odjeven uz brdo primiče kućištu - mamo, mamice! Evo gosta! Lovro ide! Duše moje! Lovro, mamice! - i pobrza nizbrdo pred došljaka. Otac pođe za njom, a majka osovi glavu i spusti ruke u krilo. Drhtala je. Začas doleti pred nju mlad bogoslovac, klekne i spusti glavu u staričino krilo. A ona? Raskrilila ruke, tiho plačući i smijući se gledala ukočenim okom mladu glavu. Napokon spusti i ruke i glavu na sinka svoga. U taj par ne bijaše na svijetu u jedan mah veće žalosti i radosti, nego na tom mjestu. Za večerom bio Lovro vedriji. Sloboda, svježi zrak, mila mu lica i prizor mjesta gdje je ugledao svijet - sve to ga je bilo zanijelo da je i zaboravio svoju crnu haljinu. Govorio s ocem i svakom o koječem, govorio razborito, oštroumno, al i priprosto, po duši priprostih rođaka. Otac raspravljao s njime kao sa svojim vršnjakom nudeći ga neprestance primorskim vinom. Svak, ljudina, upleo bi se kadšto u govor, a i sestra rekla bi časom kroz šalu svoju krpicu držeći dijete na prsima. A majka? Stvorila se mramorom. Nijema, blažena sjeđaše na kraju klupe, šapćući molitve i gledajući crnu haljinu sina. - E, Lovro! - prihvati crnooka jedra sestra - vi ste muške glave pile za svačije zdravlje, al je Lovro zaboravio da nije samo sin i brat, već i ujak. Hodider bliže, brate, gleđ ti moga dečka: i taj nešta valja, ne budi mu uroka - doda mlada žena skinuv maramu s glave svoga jedinčeta. - Gle ga, no! Lovro! - nasmija se svak - pa reci po duši nije li se taj mali debeljaković vrgo na mater? Pun je kao jabuka, pa to ti nisu miši dovukli, je l', Kato? - I poljubi muž mladu ženu i crnomanjasto čedašce koje se je toli pametno i milo smiješilo ujaku. - Id', pogani jeziče! - lupnu žena pecavoga si muža lako po ruci - vidi ti se da nisi natašte. Misliš ti da nam je brat došo iz grada da tvoje bajke sluša? Prodike ti treba i prodike. I svi se od srca nasmijaše. Brzo minuo smijeh Lovru. Čelo mu se zamrači. Zamislio se. Sretnih li ljudi! Tu je života, prava, zdrava života. A on? Pogleda crnu haljinu, zadrhtalo mu srce! Pogledao majku i smirio se. Napokon da se vrati u grad. - Pusti mene - reče majka sestri spremajući Lovrinu robu - pusti mene, sama ću. Što ti znaš! - I plačući natiho skladala prtljagu. Na polasku uhvatila Lovru za ruku i tarući suze govorila: - Moli za me, sinko, moli. Lijepo umiješ govoriti kao da je štampano, znat ćeš i lijepo moliti. Oj, sretna sam i presretna! Oprosti, ti si već sad gospodin - al ja sam ti majka, majka! Poslije tih vedrih dana nastade u Lovrinoj duši noć, tamna noć, burna noć. Dugi hodnici sjeminišta zijevahu na nj kao otvorena ždrijela. Lovro se odbi od drugova. Bivao sve bljeđi. Stao moliti, moliti pritiskujući čelo na molitvenik. Al dim njegove žrtve ne vinuo se uz nebo, dim se gubio po tlih. Zakopao se u Augustina, Hrizostoma i druge svete oce, zadubio u psalme. Badava, badava! Duh mu se svraćao na Berangera, Goethea, Byrona i Mickiewicza. Tu je nalazio sebe. Duša mu bijaše kao Byronov Mazeppa, privezan krutom sudbom na bijesna hata - na vrijeme. Vrijeme, mladost leti, duša ranjena krvava. Lovro stao čitati, učiti u noć. Al nije učio svetih otaca. Učio povijest, jezike, matematiku. Ne bijaše Lovro pjesnik, to jest ne imaše tvorne pjesničke sile. Al mu duh bijaše ognjevit zmaj. Primiv toliko slika pjesničkih velikana, toliku silu razlikih misli i osjećaja u sebe, buktilo mu srce kao vatrena gora. Bivao sve bljeđi, sve suhlji, a oči sve plamnije. Nađoše u njega Kanta, nađoše Rousseauove "Confessions." Mrko gledaše ga predstojnik od onoga dana. - Vas je opsjeo nečisti duh, vi ste pust svjetovnjak pod svetom haljinom! - Od onoga dana nije bilo mira. Predstojnik bude mu krvnim neprijateljem. - Vi ste husita, heretik! - ukori ga; - čita li se vječna mudrost u tim krivovjernim stihovima? - Ne - odvrati mu Lovro - ja sam sveti Lavrencij, vi me pržite na roštilju! - Propast tvoja od tebe samoga! - zagrmi predstojnik ne spadajući nipošto u red krotkih pobožnih pastira stada Kristova. Lovro stisnuo zube, pohitao u vrt, čitao Tomu od Kempisa, al odmah zatim Prešernove sonete. I skoro bude posve robom Petrarkinih zvonkih lanaca. Za vrijeme drugih praznika povede neki drug bogoslovac Lovru sobom u rodno svoje mjesto. Bijaše to seoce u krasnoj gorskoj krajini. Nedaleko sela stajaše vlastelinski dvorac. Domaćina, čovjek vrlo naobražen i prijazan, pozvao bi često mlade bogoslove k sebi. U kitnjastom perivoju, na lijepim brežuljcima bilo do volje zabave. U vlastelina bila ljepušna jedinica, crnooka i zlatokosa, bujna i vesela, a pametna, van reda pametna. Umjela ona više jezika, umjela crtati, udarati u glasovir i više toga. Osobito rado govorila je franceski, pa je francesku knjigu i dobro poznavala. I Lovro bijaše tomu jeziku vrlo vješt. Nije dakle ni čudo, da su mladi svetac i crnooka plavka mnogo međ sobom čevrljali o cvijeću, o suncu, o glazbi, o Berangeru i o koječem. Mladica bijaše živa, vrlo živa. Dosjetljivost i oštroumlje mililo se Malvini - tako bijaše joj ime - nad sve ino. Stoga je i rado govorila sa Lovrom. Oko joj pri tam sipalo iskre, ali kad je govor udario u življe, prenula bi se Malvina, oko joj budne ozbiljnim. Jedno ljetno popodne uputi se Lovro sam u dvorac, kojino je samo razizemlje građen bio. S daleka ozivali se zvuci glasovira. Lovro zaviri na prozor u kuću. Malvina sjeđaše za glasovirom. Zavjese bijahu napolak spuštene, samo nekoliko sunčanih zraka dopiralo u polutamnu sobu, ali te zrake titrale nad zlatnom glavicom Malvine. Prava Rembrandtova slika. Igrala Schubertovu pjesmu. Lovri kao da su se noge uštapile u zemlju, ali napokon uđe u kuću, u salon gdje je Malvina sjedila. Kroz smijeh kimnu djevica dva-tri puta, pa dalje prebirala tipke. Lovro sjede u prikrajak nijem, zanesen. Bogzna o čem je razmišljao. Čelo mu bilo sad glatko, sad mrko, oči sad sanjive, sad vatrene. Malvinine ruke kao da su prebirale njegovo srce. Najednoč problijedi, skoči. Malvina se lecnu, glasovir umuknu. - Zaboga, šta vam je? - upita djevojka. - Ništa, ništa - istisnu teškom mukom Lovro. - Govorite, molim vas! - Da govorim? Uistinu? Da govorim? - zapita muklim glasom bogoslov. - E da! - Ja - vas ljubim - odvrati upol glasa mladić. Za jedan čas zašutješe oboje. Lovro osta kao kamen, djevojka osvijesti se, lagano pođe k mladiću, ustaviv se pred njim, uhvati ga za obje ruke i progovori od srca: - Lovro! Vi ste pametan, ljubezan čovjek. Vjerujte da umijem cijeniti vrelo vaše srce, genijalni vaš duh, ali na vaše riječi ne znam vam odgovoriti, ne smijem. Crna vam halja nije mi dala ni misliti o tom. Ali zbogom - inače bih stala razmišljati - zbogom, prijatelju moj! - I nesta djevojke. - Zbogom! - dahnu Lovro. - Gospode, budi volja tvoja! Laganim korakom odmicao se mladić od dvorca. Kraj šumice sjede na panj. Sunce zašlo, stada se vratila, zanoćila nojca i sinule zvijezde, a Lovro sjeđaše poniknute glave na panju. Hladan vjetar duhnu s gore. Lovro zadrhta, ustade. - Zbogom! - šapnu još jednom i nesta ga za šumicom. Drugoga dana vrati se Lovro u Ljubljanu, a Malvina pođe u Trst. Odsada gotovo nestalo misli iz Lovrine glave. Samo jedno mjesto u njegovu tijelu bijaše živo, mahnito - samo srce bijaše mu živo, a sve ostalo tijelo mrtvo. Ali srce ga je boljelo; bijaše mu da ga iščupa iz grudi. Po cijele dane znao Lovro po svojoj sobici koracati amo-tamo nijem, blijed, bez svijesti. Glas orgulja činjaše mu se olujom gdje bjesni na uzbibanom moru, sveta pjesma bijaše njegovu uhu izdisanje umirućih, a riječi njegove molitve ne bijahu neg zrna padajuća na pust, neplodan kamen. Ah, koliko je puti zavidio mramornim svecima u crkvi njihovo mjesto. "Zašto nijesam ja na vašem mjestu? U vas je mozak i srce, u vas je sve od hladna mramor-kamena." Malo kada je Lovro spavao. A kad je usnuo na časak, mučili ga snovi. On da je bio ptica podrezanih krila, zatvorena u gajbi. A vani u zelenu lugu sjedio na grančici slavuljak slažući mile pjesme. I htio poletjeti iz gajbe, poletjeli svomu slavuljku u zelenom lugu. Tri puta razmahnuo krila, tri puta lupi glavom o gajbu i s glave poteče mu krv. Strašna li sna! Lovro ginuo od dana do dana. "Malvina bi mojom bila da me ne sapinje crna haljina." Ta misao osvajaše mu cijelu dušu. Predstojnik nije mario ispitivati ranu mladog pitomca, ne bijaše on dobar pastir. Vanjski obredi vrijedili u njega više nego skrušenost srca, nego čista duša. Stoga je Lovri bilo svagdan od njega ukora. Za svaku malicu znao uštinuti jadnika. Lovro da zdvoji. - Ne zabadajte oštrih nokata u moje srce - vrisnu jednog dana Lovro - tako mi spasa moga, poludjet ću! Mladić obolje. Lovro bijaše međ svećenstvom poznat kao veleuman mladić, osobito mu je volio neki starac kanonik, vrijedna pobožna glava. Dočuv o Lovrinoj bolesti, pođe u sjemenište. Bolest išla na bolje, ali mladić bijaše slab. Kanonik sjednu do njegove postelje. - Sinko! - reče dobri starac - dojaviše mi da boluješ. Zato me evo ovdje. Kako ti je? Kazuj mi što te boli. Govorili mi ljudi, da si od više vremena blijed, žalostan. Kazuj bez obzira kao da govoriš svomu ocu, svomu ispovjedniku. - Hvala vam, prečasni oče - odvrati bolesnik slabim glasom - hvala za vašu očinsku brigu. Da vam sve kažem? Bože! mogu li! - Kazuj, sinko! - Dobro. Hoću. Ali molim vas, ne ljutite se na mene. Nesretan sam, srce mi boluje. - Kako srce? - Velika je stvar, sveta je stvar služiti sav smrtni vijek bogu - i samo bogu. Ali tomu se hoće, oče, jakosti, junaštva. Ne može to svatko. Mnogi su pozvani, rijetki izabrani. I mene je kob krenula na taj sveti put. Nu žalibože pođoh krivim putem. Nijesam ja izabranik. Srce mi kipi, duša preza u svijet, a nijesam junak da se svladam. Sveta haljina gori na meni, spalit će me. A šta ću ja? Budući slugom božjom, htio bih mu služiti svim srcem. Neću da budem pol čovjeka. A ne mogu. To mi je bolest. Sudite mi, i neka mi bog sudi, ja nijesam kriv. - Nesretan si, sinko moj, razumijem; ti izabranik nisi, vidim. Žao mi te je. Nadah se da ćeš puku vjeran pastir biti. Neću te koriti kao što bi drugi možda činio. Bolje da budeš valjan svjetovnjak negoli nevrijedan svećenik. Znam da se svetomu zvanju hoće junaštva. Reče mi da ti srce boluje. Ljubiš li možbit ženu? - Ljubim, oče! - Ako je samo to, proći će taj san mladosti. - Nije samo to. Proći će taj san jer mora proći, ali ne izliječi to moje rane. Duša gine za širokim svijetom, u mome srcu ne bude nikad svetoga mira. - Kad je tako, neću te više nutkati. Idi u miru, ja te blagosivljem. Čudni su putevi providnosti, razni su putevi čovjeka. Idi kuda te želja vuče, i tijem putem možeš doći do spasa. Govorit ću da te otpuste, pa ustreba l' ti poslije moje pomoći, zađi pod moj krov, naći ćeš oca. Sretan spusti mladić bolnu glavu na starčevu ruku i nakvasi je vrelim suzama. Za nedjelju dana otvoriše se jednog jutra vrata sjemeništa. Iz kuće izađe blijed mladić u svjetskim haljinama - Lovro. Uzdahnu. "Slobodan sam," mišljaše i zaboravi na sve. Sunce je sjalo, sve bijaše živo, zeleno. Lovro pođe iz grada. Šetao i šetao po zelenim gajevima. Na obronku brežuljka vrh grada sjeo mladić. Oči mu letjele po gorama, po dolinama. Uživao je ne misleći ništa. Napokon shrva ga san, sladak san. U snu gledao je Malvinu, sjedeću za glasovirom. Oko glave drhtalo joj sunce. - Malvino! - kliknu mladić - gledaj, nestalo je crne haljine. Dođi, dođi! - I raširi ruke i - probudi se. Večernja zvona sjetila ga zbilje. Sad je tek počeo razmišljati. Kamo sad? Pogleda prama strani gdje mu stoji dom. Čelo zamrači mu se. "Šta će moji reći? Mogu li k njima? Mogu li? - Moram." Odvažno digne se Lovro i pođe znancu u grad. U rano jutro drugoga dana već je koracao Lovro cestom put Postojne. Idući dobru uru, dođe do vrška. Naproti njemu iđahu kola, vitlajući za sobom silnu prašinu. Lovro zađe na brdašce do ceste da se ukloni prahu. Projurila laka kola. Srce zazeblo mladića. U kolima sjeđaše fin, mlad gospodin, do njega mlada gospoja. Opaziv putnika, problijedi mlada. Bijaše Malvina. Dugo gledaše Lovro za plavetnom joj koprenom koja se je vijala na jutarnjem suncu. Zatim sjedne na brežuljak. - Zbogom! - šapnu. - Dakako, luđače, dakako! Vlastelinska kći i ubogi seljanin! Naravski! Pa čemu i dalje misliti. Srce ne umuje. Ludo srce, tko te pita? Šuti, trpi! Zbogom! - Hitrim korakom nastavi Lovro putovanje. Napokon opazi rodno mjesto, opazi očevu kuću. Bilo mu teško, kao da se je valjalo popeti na ledovito brdo. Dođe bliže. Ah, da je ta kuća još sto milja udaljena! Badava, nužda mijenja zakon. Putem sreo se sa seljacima iz svojega sela. Ljudi bi postojali, u čudu gledali. Otkud mladomu svećeniku svjetovne haljine. Je l' šta skrivio, te ga otjeraše? Bogzna. Dođe pred kuću. U dvorištu nikoga. Valjda bijahu ljudi na polju za poslom. Uziđe na pristrešak. Vrata bila pootvorena. U sobi sjedila starica predući i nogom zibajući dijete. Lovro stade, zatim koraknu. Starica pridignu glavu. - Za rane božje! - vrisnu srušiv kolovrat - sine! sine! Što je od tebe? - Pritisnuv ruke na srce, pade na stolicu. Spopade je drhtavica. Dijete u zipki stade vikati. Lovro stajao smeten. Napokon dosjeti se, skoči potražiti oca, te stade starici trti slijepe oči. Majka pootvori oči i pogleda sina pogledom tužnim, korećim, da mu je srce pucalo. - Majko! - prihvati upola glasa Lovro stojeći kao kip od mramora - oprostite, ne sudite mi krivo. Ne mogu inače. Bog mi je svjedok. - Šta si uradio, sine? - nastavi starica kroz plač - pomozi nam, bogorodice! Ubio si nas svih. Našoj kući nema više blagoslova. Kako sam sve to lijepo smislila bila, a sada - od svega ništa. - Ali zaklinjem vas, slušajte me! Kazat ću - - Uto pojavi se na pragu otac i svak. Otac zapanji se. - Ti, Lovro? - Jesam, oče! - Pošto? U tim haljinama? Gdje ti je crno ruho? - Ostavio sam ga u sjeminištu. - Zar te otjeraše? - Otiđoh svoje volje. - Lude volje! A zašto? - Bijah nesretan. Nijesam rođen za sveto zvanje svećenika. - Nesretan? A koja te sreća sada čeka? Zašto si? - Svijet će mi sreću dati. Učio sam štogođ. - Valjda ćeš preko mora - u Ameriku? - Neću. - Da kamo? - Ostat ću među svojima. - Kod nas? Nećeš. Bez djela nema jela. A kod nas djela nema van plugom i motikom. - Neću da se hranim vašim znojem. Vratit ću se u grad. Naći ću pomoći. Ali bar za prvi čas dajte mi zakloništa. - Ne dam. Idi kud ti drago. - Taste! - uplete se Lovrin svak - ne naglite. Slušajte ga barem, bogzna šta je. - Šuti, zete moj! Lovro! Svijeta si željan. Idi u svijet. Sretan put. Prenoćiti možeš slobodno, ali sjutra zorom čisti mi kuću. - Oče! - Ništa. Rekoh. A tako će biti. - Dobro, oče! Ići ću. Starac iziđe iz kuće u selo mrk, zamišljen. Sin zavuče se u komoru, baci se na postelju. Tu ležaše nijem. Prsa mu se nadimahu, usne drhtahu. Najednoč zaškrinu vrata. Uniđe starica majka. - Lovro! Ču li me? Lovro! - zapenta stara. - Što je, majko? - pridignu se Lovro. - Kazuj mi sve, kako je bilo. Starica sjednu na postelju kraj Lovre, a ovaj razgali roditeljici svoju ranjenu dušu. - Lijepo govoriš, krasno govoriš - zakima starica kroz suze - ah, kako bi ti lijepo propovijedao bio. Pa kad je tako, neka bude božja volja, ali - ali ta rana mi zacijeliti neće. - Pri tom starica otrla pregačom suze. Drugog dana u zoru krenu Lovro natrag u grad, oprostio se sa sestrom i svakom. Majke ne nađe nigdje. Došao do mjesta gdje se staza stiče sa drugom, opazi staricu sjedeću podno crvenoga raspela. - Dočekah te da te ispratim, Lovro, komadić puta. Evo ti pogače. Sama je spekoh. I to uzmi - reče majka tisnuv sinu pet škuda krstaških u ruku - znam, trebat ćeš. Mučeći iđahu časak oboje drumom. Tu se oprostiše. Treba l' vam kazat kako? Došav u grad, pođe Lovro ravnim putem starcu kanoniku. - Prečasni dobrotvore! - reče - otac me otjera iz kuće, dođoh k ocu. - U dobar čas, sinko. Vladin predsjednik izabra te na moju preporuku odgojiteljem svoga sina. Sutra valja ti se seliti k njemu. Na ovaj glas iz ustiju starca dobrotvora uskliknulo srce Lovrino od radosti. "Bit ću slobodan, bit ću sretan," ozivalo se u njegovoj duši i jedva se dosjetio da se valja kanoniku zahvaliti. Tako je negdje kukavnoj ribici koju voda izbaci na suho, a plima opet ponese u rodni joj stakleni stan, u vodu, gdje se može naplivati od srca. Lovro pokloni se lično vladinu predsjedniku. Bijaše to grof, dakle aristokrat i birokrat ujedno, nu ni jedno ni drugo, kako se obično piše i razumijeva. U njega bijaše finoće i dovoljno nauke, pače i smisla za znanosti i umjetnosti. Svojim uredskim poslovima vješt, pokazivao on mnogo zdrava razuma, te je zazirao od činovničkog cjepidlačarenja koje se rado ističe kao nepogrešiva premudrost. Bijaše prijatelj puku, a puk njemu. Od srca je mrzio na činovnike koji su se višim sve do crne zemlje klanjali, a na općinstvo pozirali prezirno kao polubogovi. Štoviše, vladin predsjednik ljubio je svoju obitelj od srca, a takav čovjek ne može biti tvrd ni u svojim uredskim poslovima. Htio je da mu sin bude u svemu čitav čovjek koji ne smatra predsude zakonom naravi. Zato se vele uzradova da je stekao Lovru za učitelja. Mnogi mu to dakako zazirali u potaji, jer, molim vas, raspop, pa učitelj djeci! To mal' da nije grijeh. Međutim, nije se predsjednik obzirao na šaputanje svijeta te pozdravi Lovru ovako: - Da ste mi zdravo, gospodine! Veseli me da sam našao što sam dugo vremena tražio. Da vam kažem iskreno svoje mnijenje. Vi nećete biti mojemu sinu školnikom, vi nećete biti samo guverner, već upravo mentor, kako ga biskup Fenelon shvaća. Znam da ste čovjek iskren, da je u vas značaja. Vidite, to ja želim svomu sinu. Meko je to momče, sakujte mi od njega čelik-čovjeka. Bez naravi nema u životu računa, a mjerilom u naravi mora da je značaj; ne poznavajte naravi, zlo ste prošli. Vi ćete meni, momu sinu, mojoj obitelji biti prijatelj i kao prijatelj živjet ćete u mojoj kući. Tako po prilici govorio je grof. Lovre dojmiše se te riječi milo, novo mu zvanje bude stoga sto puta milije. Mladi raspop preseli se smjesta u predsjednikovu kuću. Tu mu dakako pred očima puče nov svijet, gospodski svijet. U kući ga pazili kao svoga; udobe i povoljice nuđalo mu se na sve strane, brizi ni traga. Učenik ne bijaše mu razmaženi gospodičić, već zdrav, uman, povodljiv dječak koji se znanjem svoga mentora ponosio. Učiteljevanje nije dakle Lovru stajalo mnogo muke, te je uz najveće revnovanje mogao odbiti dosta vremena za vlastite nauke. Učio je mnogo, čitao i suviše i svašta. Duh brz, pronicav, vatren ne ide vazda jednom jedinom odmjerenom putanjom, ne kopa samo sistematički po jednoj znanosti; nalazeći savez među svima granama nauka i radeći uspjeh iste spojiti sa živim, praktičnim životom, siže takov duh u sve ljudsko znanje i kuša ga obuhvatiti koliko mu sile dadu. Takov duh ne poznaje međaša. To je biljeg ženijalnosti. Takov bijaše i Lovro. Vrlo rado učio matematiku, prirodne znanosti i filozofiju; dobro je poznavao povijest; a osobito mu ne bijaše milo jezikoslovje i učenje stare i nove svjetske književnosti. Poznavanje jezika - a on je sve glavne evropske jezike temeljito poznavao - smatrao je Lovro samo sredstvom, kako i valja, a učeći ih nije razbijao glave premudrim sitnicama bez svrhe, već je on učio postanak, filozofiju, narav jezika. Zavirio bi kadšto i u politične znanosti. Šteta da nije duboko zavirio u njih; oštri mu um bio bi našao mnogo hrane u toj struci. Lovrina nauka ne bijaše pusto pamtenje, svagda je stvar promatrao kritički; sudio je oštro, izvorno, razlagao jasno, kratko. Tako prolazio vrijeme Lovri voljko, udobno, prosto nenaravskih stega i dužnosti, protivnih njegovoj volji i želji. Mladi grof priljubio se uz njega kao uz starijega brata, revnovao učeći, te lijepo uspijevao. A i Lovro ne smatrao učenika van bratom. S njime zimi zimovao u gradu, proljetovao na putu, a ljetovao u seoskom dvorcu. Lovro disaše slobodno, sretno. Štoviše, Lovro posve se prevrnuo. A nije ni čudo. Kako je gledao taj svijet ubogi zvonarski dječak, krotko đače, niklo iz seoske kolibe, snuždeni mladi bogoslov? Zvonarski dječak vidio sa tornja svoga da imade visokih, gospodskih krovova, ali bogzna što se pod tim krovovima taji; ubogo đače gledalo čudom svijetle visoke prozore gospodskih palača i brze bogate kočije, a snudženomu bogoslovu odzivala se vjekovita jeka sred pustih zidina: "Ti se moraš odreći svijeta." A sad? Sad je Lovro koracao po glatkom parketu palače, sjedio na mekoj sjediljci gospodskoj, blagovao na srebrnom pladnju kao i gospoda, gledao i dijelio sav gospodski život, sve njegove spletke, velike malice, ozbiljno i smiješno takmenje, učio prazne velikane i umne patuljke, ukratko, sad je virio u dušu svijetu koji vlada svijetom. Sprvine bio se nekako smeo, budući neuk svjetskomu običaju, jedan časak drijemala mu kritična sila, ali mu se duh ubrzo oporavi te je zvao novi taj svijet pred sud svojega uma. Gospoda klanjala mu se dva puta: kao prijatelju predsjednika i kao čovjeku vrlo umnu. Kad glavari štuju vrline duha, padaju pred njom mali velikani na koljena, jer im se gospodsko to štovanje čini tek pravim pečatom božjega dara. Jedne večeri bio u predsjednikovim dvorima the dansant. Skupilo se lijepo društvo, nu s veće strane birokratičko, dakle ponešto ukočeno. I Lovro, dijeleći tu zabavu, gledao je to međusobno klanjanje. Kad se pojavi predsjednik te baci nekoliko pošalica, nasmiješi se društvo po dužnosti i budne začas živahnije. A kad predsjednik Lovri stisnu prijateljski ruku, nastade šaputanje i gospoda stadoše oblijetati Lovru. Ujedanput pojavi se pred njim mlad, vrlo nacifran gospodičić. Pokloniv se lagano, predstavi se govoreć kroz nos: - Ferdinand N., kotarski predstojnik. - Osobita mi je čast - odvrati Lovro ravnodušno. - Oprostite mi smjelost moju, veleštovani gospodine! - nastavi predstojnik igrajući svojim očalinom - nu htjedoh svakako doviti se sreće s vama se upoznati prije nego vas pozdravim u svojoj kući. - U vašoj kući? - Ah! ne znate! Tim bolje. Superbe! Njegova preuzvišenost gospodin vladin predsjednik izvolio je primiti moj smjerni poziv, da mu mladi gospodin grof dođe budućih praznika na moje imanje u L. Divna krajina. - Poznata mi je. Krasna je - odvrati Lovro i sjenka proleti njegovim čelom. - Jel'te? Krasna! Veseli me da mi to i vi, veleštovani gospodine, kao čuven poznavalac krasote, potvrdiste. Nadam se tvrdo da ćemo ondje veselih dana proživjeti. - Lijepa vam hvala unaprijed! - Ali kad se naše poznanstvo toli sretno zametnulo, dozvolite da ga dopunim, da vas predstavim svojoj gospoji. I ona ljubi osobito umjetnost. - Bit će mi velika čast. Molim vas za to, gospodine predstojniče! Činovnik uhvati Lovru pod ruku i povede ga u drugi salon. Na pragu ustavi se Lovro. Predstojnik ćutio da mladi učenjak dršće. - Šta vam je? - upita predstojnik. - Ništa - odvrati Lovro - izvolite me predstaviti. U kutu salona na mekanu naslonjaču odjevena plavetnom svilenom haljinom sjeđaše bujna plavokosa crnooka gospođa. Koketno spustila bila lijepu glavu na naslon sjediljke te hladila bijele prsi lepezom. Oko nje titralo nekoliko mladih činovnika u crnom fraku i mladih poručnika u bijeloj uniformi. - Gospodin Lovro N., učenjak i guverner mladoga gospodina grofa! - Moja gospoja, Malvina, rođena plemenita L., - predstavi predstojnik Lovru svojoj gospođi. - Nu, gospodine filozofe - nastavi kroz nos - prepuštam svoju gospoju vašoj dosjetljivosti. Jurišajte živo, pravite joj cour po volji. To joj budi kazna za nesretnu migrenu. Moram da igram četvorku sa savjetnicom M. pa eto već je i glazba započela. Adieu, ma mie! Adieu, monsieur le gouverneur! - I otkliznu mladi predstojnik glatkim podom. Na prvi pojav Lovrin bila se Malvina stresla kao list o večernjem vjetru. Zatim obori oči i nakloni se dostojanstveno. Lovro problijedi na smrt i stajaše časak nijem. - Milostiva gospođo! - uplete se mlad poručnik - spasite nesretnika, učinite me najsretnijim čovjekom, igrajte sa mnom četvorku! - Hvala! glava me boli! - odgovori ukratko predstojnica. - Dakle sans pardon? - priskoči golobrad vježbenik karnoga suda. - Sans pardon! - završi Malvina. Lakokrilo činovništvo i časništvo rasprši se ubrzo ispred očiju lijepe okrutnice tražeći drugdje plesačice. - Oprostite, milostiva gospođo! - osvijesti se Lovro pokloniv se ponešto nespretno. - Zla sreća vrgla me je pred vas, te mjesto zanimiva kola mlade gospode evo mene ovdje da vam svojom nevještinom dosađujem. Nu ja nijesam tu krivac. Samo sam nesretan quid pro quo, što ga je vaš gospodin suprug izvolio postaviti ovamo da straži vašu migrenu. Ispričajte moju nevještinu, nema tomu dugo te iziđoh iz sjemeništa, a takov mlad svetac ne zna za gospodski običaj. - Sjednite do mene, gospodine Lovro! - progovori žacavo Malvina lupkajući lepezom po svilenoj haljini - sjednite do mene; ne pomaže nikakova isprika, gospodine stražaru moje migrene. Moj muž povjerio me je vama. Vršite svoju dužnost. Ples, kako vidim, slabo vas zanima. A propos! Rekoste mi da ste se ostavili svećeništva, ali vi ste, vjerujte, velik jezuita. - Ja? - Da, vi gospodine! Svoj vatreni duh, svoju živu dosjetljivost zaklanjate tobožnjom nevještinom, samo da me se riješite. - Varate se, milostiva gospo! Vi me smatrate slabim čovjekom. Jak sam. Evo sjedoh do vas. Zapovijedajte! - Dobro! Kažite mi šta radite sada? - Uzgojitelj sam grofova sina - odvrati Lovro hladno. - Znam. Ne pitam vas za vaš putni list gdje je osoba potanko opisana. Pitam vas kao čovjeka umna, naobražena komu duh nikad ne miruje: šta radite sada? - Učim botaniku. - Poznavati bilje i cvijeće? - Da. - Kako to? - Velik sam prijatelj prirode. Već odavna bavim se biljarstvom; kupim trave i cvijeće i prešam ih u knjigu. Zbirka mi je doduše malena, ali poučna. - Zbilja? - Nedavno nađoh ljubicu stisnutu u takvu staru knjigu. Bože, kakve promjene! Kad je prvi put vidjeh, cvjetaše divna, svježa pod zelenom travom; sada stisnuta, suha, bez života. - Čemu ta vrlo obična biljarska opaska? - Da ljubica duše nema. Malvina problijedi te sakri svoje smeteno lice za lepezu. Za malen časak osovi glavu kao da je pribrala nove snage. - Gospodine! - prihvati Malvina - vi mi govorite tu o bilju, o cvijeću, nu ja ćutim otrov toga bilja, samo trnje toga cvijeća. Razumijem vas predobro. Čim vas opazih, domislih se odmah da će među nama biti razgovora o minulim danima. Vi ste nekako nestrpljivi. Nećete l' me slušati? - Hoću, milostiva gospođo! - Nekad se vidjesmo, ja, nevino djevojče, poznavajući samo narav, vi, mlad bogoslovac, idealista. Vi ste me ljubili - a ja? i ja sam vas ljubila, a to čuvstvo prema svećeniku činilo mi se tolik grijeh da sam ga po svojoj djetinjskoj domisli morala okajati svojim životom. Odlučih poći za neljubljena, odlučih slijediti trpeći, šuteći put naših društvenih predsuda koje bacaju čuvstvo pod noge te tako budem suprugom gospodina predstojnika. Ljudi me cijene sretnom, ali uistinu nije moja sreća nego komedija pod svilenom haljinom, za finim čipkama. - Nemam prava, nemam razloga, milostiva gospođo, pitati za sve što mi evo dokazaste. Žalim ako sam povodom bio da ste svoju sreću promašili, ali ne mogu da vam se ne zahvalim - - Na čem? - Na čuvstvu što ga u meni probudiste, na čuvstvu što me rasplamti do kraja, da skinem verige sa sebe, koje mi nametnuše. Ljubeći vas strasno, skinuh crnu halju te iziđoh slobodan na svijet. Nu pustimo tu raspravu. Čemu tražiti lijeka rani koja je već zacijelila. Malvina griznu si usnice. Dobro bje opazila da joj je romantična doskočica promašila cilj. - Da, da! - nastavi nazlobno. - Morala je zacijeliti. Sudbina je to htjela. Ili sam možebit ja kriva da se rodih kao kćerka bogata vlastelina, a vi - - A ja kao ubogo seljače? - nasmjehnu se Lovro i krv uvrijeđena ponosa skoči mu na lica. - Niste krivi, lijepa gospođo. To je čista, prosta istina, i vaša žrtva nije nego obična posljedica naših društvenih okolnosti. Ja međutim ne žalim toga. Romantična ova epizoda - ne mogu je po uspjehu inače krstiti - sjetila me je živo da po svom porodu nijesam ništa na tom svijetu, bar ljudi dandanas tako misle. Romantička ota epizoda sjeti me da sakupim svoje vlastite sile i stanem na svoje noge. Čim je više čovjek po sebi zaslužio, tim više valja. Vaš moral, lijepa gospođo, i opet me nuka da vam se zahvalim. Gledat ću da budem čovjek - čitav čovjek. - Vi ste zlobni, preko mjere zlobni, gospodine Lovro. - Ja prevodim idilu u prozu. - Vi se samo rugate pojavu svoje prve ljubavi. - Prvi čin te ljubovne pričice postaje smiješnim, osvrne li se čovjek na prozaičko rješenje. Ta smiješnost nastaje uprav iz kontrasta. - Gle, gle! - dokliznu predstojnik - gospodin gouverneur liječi valjano migrenu moje gospoje. Čini se da mi se dobro zabavljaš, Malvino! - Gospodin pripovijeda mi vrlo zanimivih crtica iz botanike - nasmjehnu se Malvina pod silu. - O ljubicama bez duše, gospodine predstojniče! - doda Lovro. - Zar ima u cvijeća duše? - zapita u čudu predstojnik. - Ima kadšto - odvrati Lovro. - To vi kao učenjak morate bolje razumjeti - zapenta predstojnik. - Ali u bodljike nema duše! - doda Malvina - jer zna čovjeka raniti do krvi. - Bodljika je prosta biljka, prezirana od svakoga; možda se osvećuje svojom oštrinom svijetu koji ju je posve zavrgao - odvrati Lovro brzo. - Ja od svega toga, duše mi, ni mrve ne razumijem. Ma foi, ništa! - nasmija se kroz nos. - Vaša biljarska rasprava mi je pustom zagonetkom. Raspravite stvar kako vam je drago, ja perem ruke pa idem srknuti čašicu čaja. - Gospodina predstojnika nesta. - Bodljivi moj gospodine! - započe Malvina - da vidite da vas se nimalo ne bojim, evo moje ruke, povedite me glasoviru u drugi salon. Bojite li se? - Bog sačuvaj! Ja poznajem samo lijepu gospoju predstojnicu i ništa više. Pa kako je ta dama vrlo zabavna, slast mi je prikratiti vrijeme kraj nje. Ona boluje na sreću s aristokratičke bolesti migrene, a ja sam seljački porod pa ne umijem plesat. Les extremes se touchent. Izvolite, evo ruke. Lovro povede mladu gospoju do glasovira. Malvina sjedne. - Šta da igram, šta da pjevam? - Sve po vašoj volji, milostiva gospo. - Zar Schubertovu pjesmu? Ne, ne! Znam da vam Nijemci nijesu dragi. Hoćete li Prešernovu "Luna sije"? - U taj par ne bih mogao slušati tih pjesničkih uzdisaja. - Dakle? - lupne predstojnica ponešto ljutito po glasoviru. - Ritornel iz "Rigoletta". - Ha, ha, ha! - nasmija se Malvina - oprosti vam bog taj grijeh! Budi po vašem! - Brzo prebira tipke i zapjeva lijepim zanešenim glasom: La donna e mobile Qual piuma al vento. Muta d' accento E di pensier! Lovro se nasmjehnu i nastavi deklamovati upola glasa: Sempre amabile, Leggiadro il viso In pianto ed in riso. - E - menzogner! Živili! To vam ide od srca! - Ferdinande! - viknu Malvina skočiv ljutito. - Šta zapovijedaš dušo? - dotrči predstojnik. - Ajdemo kući. Laku noć, gospodine Lovro! - pokloniv se tako ode s mužem. - Klanjam se, gospo predstojnice! - zahvali se Lovro. U onoj noći dozri u njemu nova misao. - Ja da nemam snage da duhom ne natkrilim te velikane? Kukavica bih bio da se otimljem za predstojnikovom srećom. Više, više leti mi, dušo! - Lovro stade ozbiljno razmišljati o svojoj budućnosti te odluči posvetiti se višim državnim znanostima, kad dovrši svoju zadaću u predsjednikovoj kući. U ono vrijeme izmiri se Lovro sa svojom rodbinom. Predsjedniku bilo po uredskim poslovima putovati po okolici postojnskoj. Doznav od starca kanonika kako i zašto se Lovro povadio bio s ocem, odluči starca udobriti. Došav dakle u onaj kraj, pozva preda se Lovrina oca te mu reče: - Moj dragi kume! Valjda znate da je vaš Lovro u mojoj kući, da uči moga sina. Bog vas je doista blagoslovio davši vam takva sina jer je pošten, uman i učen čovjek. Dika vam je i čast cijeloj vašoj kući. Znam da vam se nažao daje što se je Lovro raspopio. Nu ne srdite se zato. Bog je dao čovjeku volju, a svaki čovjek ima svoju. Vjerujte mi da će danas-sutra Lovro i bez crne halje biti velikim gospodinom. Ufam se da ćete se od njega te sreće dočekati. Dakle pomirite se, poslat ću vam ga na Uskrs. Zbogom! Starac razveseli se vrlo. Kako neće? Kad glavar zemlje kaže da je Lovro valjan i učen i da će biti gospodinom, kad je Lovro dapače toli učen da može podučavati sina milostivoga gospodina predsjednika, onda mora da je istina. - Vidiš, vidiš - reče si starac - Lovro je dakle junak, nije šeprtlja. - Kad je on svojim susjedima dokazao radšta ga je predsjednik preda se pozvao bio i kako je sina mu hvalio, govorili seljani: - Ej, lako Lovri kad ima svetoga Petra za kuma. - A tek u kući! Majka da se rastopi od radosti. Sestra i svak veselili se Lovrinu dolasku. - Vidi, mamo - reče otac - da mi je to koji kum i susjed govorio za dječaka, bio bih mu odgovorio da ludo baje; ali kad mi je stao sam milostivi gospodin udarati u hvalu Lovrinu, omekšalo mi se srce te mislih, pa ako ne bude pop, opet može biti po vremenu dična glava. - Da bog da, pa hvala bogu! - odvrati starica. - Amen, mamo - nasmija se starac - ako ti ne bude zlatna kapa sjala na Lovrinoj mladoj misi, a ono će na gospodskom piru. O Uskrsu zagrlio Lovro od srca svoje mile. Svi mu se nemalo čudili. Bio odjeven u crno, odjeven ljepše nego kotarski sudac. Divili se zlatnomu lancu, sjajnomu prstenju, svijetlim cipelima i visokom klobuku. Svakomu donio Lovro kakov dar. Ocu srebren sat sa lancem, majčici svilen zobun, sestri finu haljinu, pače i crnooki maličak dobio dvije tvrde škude i silu paprenjaka. Kod kuće bilo Lovri malo mira. Zalazilo amo ljudi sav božji dan da se napita mladoga mudraca o ratu, o miru, o porezu, o žetvi, o vojsci; jer kako ne bi za sve to znao čovjek koji jede s predsjednikom za jednim stolom. Lovrinim starcima ta radoznala naloga po volji bila. Ponositi oni navijali jadnoga Lovru kao uru sviralicu nek svoju mudrost pokaže. Mladić međutim nije se nimalo srdio. Bijaše vedar, veseo. Za Malvinom ga nije više srce boljelo. Neprirodna joj koketerija bijaše mu dapače odurna. Uvjeren tvrdo da će se dovinuti dičnomu cilju, podao se posvema prostodušnosti svojih ljudi, puštajući da ga se nauživaju do mile volje. Samo katkad popeo bi se na samotnu glavicu vrh sela. Tu je znao ležati po više ura sam te sam, tu je u svojoj duši radio i gradio budućnost. Povrativ se u grad, doču da je dobričina kanonik preminuo. Živo kosnuo se taj glas njegove duše. Po više dana bijaše žalostan, vrlo žalostan. Nu i ta tuga utiši se po vremenu. Ta zgoda bude međutim Lovri novom ponukom da se sjeti Malvininih riječi, da misli o svojoj budućnosti. Da govori o tom grofu? Bilo mu je mučno o tom zapodijevati riječ; ali se napokon osokoli. Jednog dana prijavi se kod predsjednika. Ovaj ga dočeka prijazno u svojoj pisaćoj sobi. - Čim vam mogu služiti, dragi prijatelju? - pozdravi ga grof. - Imadete li možda tužbu proti mojemu sinu? - Ni najmanje, gospodine grofe - odvrati Lovro - vaš je sin valjan mladić. Molba tiče se mene. - Izvolite mi kazati što je. - Gospodine grofe - nastavi Lovro - ne znam imam li vječnoj providnosti ili vašoj plemenitoj duši više zahvaliti da me je sreća smjestila u vašu kuću. Po mene je to svakako sreća. Zapuštena mladića primiste me u svoje krilo. Ne mislim samo na svagdanji hljeb, na materijalnu udobnost koja mi po vašoj dobroti u dio pade; mislim na onu slobodu što mi je dadoste, da sam se, premda službujući, mogao ćutjeti slobodnim čovjekom, da mi se je mogla razvijati duša. Ne pišite mi u grijeh što ću vam sada kazati, ali čovjek slobodnjak govori vazda po misli, po duši svojoj. Za malo vremena svrših zadaću svoju kod vašega sina. Griješio bih proti vašemu pouzdanju da podučavanje preko vremena, preko mojega znanja produljim. Kucnut će sat, a meni će biti dijeliti se od vaše kuće. Da sam učiteljevao kao obični pogođeni učitelji, poklonio bih se naprosto, pošao bih slušati prava da budem činovnikom, ili medicinu da budem liječnikom, sve hraneći se podučavanjem drugih đaka. Ali vaša kuća bijaše mi - oprostite mi tu smjelu riječcu - očinskom kućom. To me ohrabruje. Duša gori za radom, hoću da tvorim, da svoju budućnost udesim prema svojoj želji i volji, da ne gazim obični put života na kojem čovjek nije van karika u povorci ljudstva, gdje tvorna sila zadrijema. Reći ćete da je to ponešto drzovito, ali ja vam kažem, gospodine grofe, da ćutim sile u sebi i ta samosvijest ispričava moju smjelost. Zato utičem se k vama. Vi ste čovjek uman, zdušan, kavalir u lijepom smislu; uputite me, pomozite me, recite šta da radim? - Vaša iskrenost veseli me, dragi prijatelju, ona je posve prema vašemu duhu i što vi nazivljete drzovitošću, nije nego čista istina, nije nego vaše pravo. Rad moga sina hvala vam od srca. Znam da je takvomu duhu, kao što ste vi, neprilika baviti se školništvom. Vi ste međutim svoju zadaću lijepo riješili. I opet vam hvala, vaš sam dužnik za svu budućnost. Vi nećete biti činovnikom, bar običnim ne. Razumijem. Tvorna sila klone pod prašinom uredskom. Duša vaša rada je sterati krila u široki svijet. Domislih se nečemu. Osobit ste vještak jezicima. Da vidimo. Slaven ste. Zaista će vas zanimati istočni svijet. Je l' tako? - Zacijelo, gospodine grofe. - Dobro. Posvetite se diplomatičkim naukama. Imam prijatelja kod ministra Buol-Schauensteina. Kušat ćemo da dođete u orijentalnu akademiju. Je l' vam to po volji? - Jest, gospodine grofe. Tisuć puta hvala vam za to. - Dakle gledat ćemo da dođete u domovinu Harun al Rašida i lijepe Šeserade. Ondje bit će dosta hrane vašemu duhu. Lovro bijaše s obećanja grofova presretan. Istok! Divni, bajni istok! U snu i na javi lebdijaše pred njegovom dušom bijeli Carigrad sred plavetna mora, Ninive, Memfis, Jerusolim, Ganges; pred njegovom dušom sjalo novo sunce. Teškom mukom čekaše jadnik da dovrši učiteljsko zvanje u predsjednikovoj kući. Vršnjaci mu bijahu već činovnici, kapelani, časnici. Valjalo ih je dostići. Svijet obično ne sudi mladića po duševnim vrlinama, već po školskim svjedodžbama ili kašnje po većem ili manjem zvanju. Često klanjaju se ljudi plitkoj glavi jer je uvrštena u red javnoga zvanja, često rugaju se umniku jer je "ništa", jer ne spada u koju od društvenih kasta. Osobito u malim okolnostima vidi se ovo pusto idolopoklonstvo. A takvo očito vrijeđanje umnih vrlina boli i čovjeka duhovita, ma se i ne povađao za ludilom svojega vijeka. Na istok! - klicaše Lovrina duša, van iz ovog kola neprirode, previjanja i himbe; na istok! prema izvoru vječnoga svjetla. Mladi grof dovrši prve nauke. Poslaše ga u Beč učiti prava da za koju godinu stupi u red visokih činovnika, premda su mu visokorođene tetke tvrdile da bi mu bolje dolikovalo bijelo odijelo dragunskoga poručnika. - Spašen sam! - uzdahnu Lovro oprostiv se po ispitu s mladim učenikom. Grof uistinu ne poreče riječi. Pisao on na sve strane pisma radi Lovre ne bi li se dovio mjesta u orijentalnoj akademiji. Poslao i samoga Lovru na svoj trošak u Beč da se predstavi gospodi. Plahom dušom stupi mladić u kuću gdje se kuje sreća države - u ministarstvo vanjskih poslova. Svuda prostrti sagovi, svuda zelenim suknom obavita vrata, da ne mute škripljući dubokih misli diplomatičkih glava, svuda u vratima okanca da mogu vidjeti tebe prije nego ti njih. Prijatelji grofovi pozdravili Lovru slatko i glatko, izjavili mu da im je predsjednik pisao o njegovu znanju i umu i da se nadaju da će mu za rukom poći zadobiti traženo mjesto. Lovru je to ponešto veselilo, ali mu sve bijaše preslatko, preglatko. Lovro položi napokon ispit da bude primljen u akademiju, položi ga sjajno. Rekoše mu nek pođe kući, da će dobiti odluku, sudeći po ispitu, povoljnu. Osvojen lijepom nadom povrati se u predsjednikovu kuću gdje je imao dočekati odluku. Nije ni najmanje sumnjao da će ga primiti u zavod, gdje se othranjuju mladići za istočnu diplomaciju. Jednoga dana dade ga predsjednik pozvati k sebi. Bijaše neveseo. Na pisaćem stolu ležaše smotak papira. - Zapovijedate, gospodine grofe? - progovori Lovro prvi. - Sjednite, dragi gospodine. Pišu mi prijatelji iz Beča da ste ispitom osvjetlali lice, da ste bili predloženi na prvom mjestu da budete primljeni u akademiju - Neki nemir osvoji Lovru. - Međutim - nastavi grof - čovjek snuje, a bog boguje. Grof Buol mi je prijatelj, ali ima u njega drugih prijatelja, moćnijih prijatelja. Na preporuku carskoga poslanika u Carigradu baruna H., primljen je drugi pitomac u akademiju, a i sami znate da je samo jedno mjesto prazno bilo. - Dakle ništa? - istisnu jedva Lovro blijed na smrt. - Žalibože ništa, jadni prijatelju moj! Ali ne gubite nade. Učite prava, budite činovnik! Skrbit ću za vas. - Hvala, gospodine grofe, ne mogu. - A zašto? - Oprostite da vam i opet iskreno govorim. - Govorite slobodno. - Utekoh iz sjemeništa da se dokopam slobode. Nisam bio jak u nijemoj zabiti probaviti nekoliko godina. A da budem svezan sav svoj vijek? Gledao sam to živovanje po više godina. Vi ste k tomu blag i pravedan, ali ima i drugojačijih glavara. Ne mogu, gospodine grofe, ne mogu! I najbolja služba bila bi mojemu duhu što je Herkulu bila Nesova haljina. A sada još više gdje me je lijepa nada prevarila. - Što kanite dakle, prijatelju? - Što? Znam li ja? Vijest, koju evo razumjeh, ošinula me kao grom iz vedra neba. Nemam sile ni misliti, ali samo to znam, da neću biti činovnikom. - Ohrabrite se, prijatelju. Vi znate puno jezika; poznajete razne književnosti. Budite učitelj. Šta velite na to? - Pravo rekoste, gospodine grofe! Sila vraća mi se. Da, bit ću učitelj za sve što sam bio za vašega sina. Svratit ću svoju tvornu silu u tu struju, i kad mi nije dano da budem sam čitavim čovjekom, othranjivat ću bar čitave ljude. - Dobro! Napišite odmah molbu na ministarstvo! Sam ću ju popratiti da vam se podijeli štipendij državni. Što grof reče, to Lovro i učini. Valjalo je čekati, čekati. Lovro bavio se pisanjem književnih slavenskih rasprava. Minula tri mjeseca, ne bude odgovora. Grof se tomu čudio. Zdravlje bijaše mu slabo. Prekret pripravljao se po svoj državi. Grof odluči ostaviti se službe a poći na godinu dana putovati po Italiji, po Švicarskoj. Lovri valjade poći kući, nije mu se dalo samu besposličiti na tuđoj hrani. Starci slušali kako će Lovro biti profesorom, starci zadovoljni bili, samo bi se starici kadšto iz oka izvinula suzica. Sve će biti dobro, tješio se Lovrin otac. Ta nije li sam predsjednik rekao da je Lovro valjan, pošten, učen čovjek, a takav mora da bude velikim gospodinom. Lovro pričao kako će tri godine morati boraviti u Beču. Starci se divili. Naš Lovro učit će u samom carskom gradu. Mladiću čekanje dodijavalo. Znanje mu smetalo. Šta će sa filozofijom, sa svim evropejskima jezicima u maloj kolibi sred pusta kamena? Šta hasni bogatstvo kad ga ne možeš potrošiti? Nujan verao se po cijele dane po goloj vrleti čitkajući sad Byrona, sad Berangera, sad Goethea. A kakva mu korist od toga čitanja? Bijaše nemiran, zabrinut. Jednog dana, kadno se vraćao kući, izleti sestra pred njega. - Lovro, Lovro! - podviknu mu - evo ti ovog smotka. Donio ga uredski sluga. Viđ, šta je. - Napokon! - uzdahnu Lovro i stade brzo skidati uredski pečat. Progleda pismo, problijedi, pusti smotak na zemlju, pokri rukama lice i vrati se hrlim korakom u goru. - Isuse Krste! - zavapi sestra - šta je Lovri? mora da je zlo. Snebio se jadan progledav pismo. Otac uze pismo i pođe ravno u krčmu da potraži starog sudskog pisara, jer je pisar umio njemački pa da mu ljudskim jezikom protumači zlokobne artije. Pisar nataknuv očale poče kroz nos čitati natpis na molbi Lovrinoj: "Ova molba vraća se molitelju, jer je ministarstvo zatraženu potporu drugomu podijelilo." - To bome nije dobro, dragi kume - stade pisar tumačit Lovrinu starcu - to vam znači naški: Lovro neće ništa dobiti, neće u Beč u velike škole. Tako je i bilo. Stari državni sustav bijaše na domaku, ali jošte su stari doglavnici vršili vlast. Lovro bio raspop, tu nije mogo ni predsjednik pomoći. A kako i bi? Grof putovaše, nije se znalo gdje, po južnoj Italiji. Starca kao da je ujela guja. Govorio nije ništa. Nijem strpa pisma u džep, namrgodi čelo, stisnu usne i pođe laganim korakom prema svojoj kući. - Gdje je Lovro? - zapita ušav u kuću u kojoj je rodbina u strahu sjedila. - Ne znamo, tato! - odgovori sestra dršćući - cijeli dan ga nije bilo kod kuće. Da si nije učinio zla? Poslah muža i nekoliko pastira da ga traže po gori. - Izbavi nas od napasti! - moljaše starica u kutu sve suze roneći. - Dobro - reče otac - kad se sin povrati kući, recite mi. Starac, zašav u svoju komoru, zaključa za sobom vrata. Izvadio račune, brojio, slagao, klimao glavom. Međutim protekoše tri puna sata. - Bogzna što otac u komori snuje - prihvati sestra, pošto je već deseti put pred kuću izašla bila da vidi vraća li se brat. - Čuste li, mamo? Da pogledam što otac radi? - Opčuvala te gospa nebeska - zapenta kroz plač starica - ne poznaješ li oca? Ne dirni u njega. Žestok je. Moglo bi biti zlo. Potkraj dana dovede svak Lovru. Nađoše ga sjedeći kraj bezdna na strmu kamenu o najvećoj žegi gdje kao mahnit pred sebe bulji. Do njega ležaše knjiga. Da su dobri ljudi umjeli čitati bili bi razumjeli da je knjiga Byronov "Don Juan". Lovro nije ništa govorio. Bijaše blijed, drhtaše kao šiba. Staviše ga na postelju. Nimalo se nije branio. Na plač majke izađe otac iz komore. - Lovro! Kako je? - zapita starac nadnesav se nad sina. - Zlo, oče! - odvrati sin i zaklopi oči. - Strpi se, sinko - prišapnu mu starac - bit će dobro. Lovru spopala ljuta vrućica. Čelo mu gorilo kao usijano gvožđe. Bila mu letjela brže od munje. - Idite mi po doktora! - zapovjedi otac. Dođe doktor, to jest seoski ranar. A što zna takav čovjek? Kroz svoje debele očale nije vidio ništa. I hvala bogu na njegovoj sljepoći, jer inače Lovro ne ostade živ. - Gospodine doktore! - reče mu starac oštro - pazite da mi sin ne pogine. - Seoski Eskulap izbrblja, tarući modrim rupcem očale, nekoliko latinskih ludorija, odredi da bolesnik ne smije vina piti, turnu svoju tvrdu škudu u džep i ode. Vručica potegla jače. Valjalo je mladića držati i kako da ne skoči iz postelje. I otac i svak namučili se dosta. Sva živa duša Lovrina kano da je radila provaliti. Vikao kao bijesan, plakao kao dijete. Noževi starici srce parali, a otac nijem kao kamen. Mladić stao tlapiti. Crna ga haljina u ludilo sapinjala, postajala sve uža i uža, sad će Lovri zagušiti srce. - Zraka! Zraka! - ruknu bolesnik. I puknu haljina. Bilo mu lakše. I budne orlom; rastu mu krila, zlatna velika krila. Ču kako žamore! On leti, leti daleko, visoko! - Što vidim? Piramide sred puste Sahare! A ondje? Carigrad diže se kao labud iz mora! Vidiš li onu ljepotu djevojku pod sjenom lovorike? Ah, ona! Anđeo! Malvina, divna, krasna! Ha, ha! ha! Gle! gle! Na vrpci okreće se! Lutko! Drvena, šarena lutko! Skoč'! Skoč'! - I rastu mu krila! Sada će k suncu! Jaoh! Tresnu nebeska strijela u orlovo krilo - - Sumrtav sruši se mladić na postelju. Već ga nije trebalo držati. Drijemao je slabo, slabahno. Jedva da diše. Ali hvala bogu! Šest dana jedva da Lovro živio. Život mu bijaše svjećica kojom vjetar poigrava. Oporavljao se pomalo. Ni da ruku makne. Jedva dvije, tri da za dan progovori. Seoski doktor bubnjao po svijetu da je čovjeka spasio. Na čast mu spasenje, mišljaše otac. Jedno lijepo popodne sjedne do sina: - Lovro! Je l' ti bolje? - Ponešto, oče. - Imam s tobom razgovora. Jesi l' dosta jak da me slušaš? - Govori, oče. - Ti ćeš u veliku školu u carski Beč. - Bolesnik raztvori oči. - Da, Lovro, u Beč. Tebe su odnekad krstili gospodinom. Budi tako. Popom nijesi htio biti. Zbilo se. Božja je volja. Učen si, pametan si, reče predsjednik. Mora da je istina. Kako si inače mogao učiti mu sina? Htio si u Beč. Ne dadu ti novaca. Na čast im novci. Ja ti velim, ti ćeš u Beč. Pa baš! Gle, tvrdi su moji žuljevi, tvrda i naša zemlja, ali mrva ostane vazda. Pa pošto sam se mučio? Star sam, preživjeti je čime ovu šaku dana. A da im dokažem da ne tvori samo dobra ruka milosnica, već i ruka radilica, dat ću ti ja troška, da, ja. Skuckao sam kroz pola vijeka koji grošić, a susjed Ivan daje mi na kuću novaca. Trebat će plaćati kamate, ali bolje i to nego obijati tuđi prag. Da vidimo, nijesmo li svoji ljudi! Da, da, sve sam sračunao. Ti ćeš u Beč! - Oče! - šapnu bolesnik poljubiv starčevu ruku - nemoj, nemoj! - Šuti! Spavaj! Miruj da se ne pokvariš! Ja ti velim, ti ćeš u Beč, na moj trošak, na moj trošak, na trošak siromaka seljaka. Tri mjeseca iza razgovora sa ocem uputi se Lovro u Beč. Bolest, slabost ne dala mu prije krenuti od kuće. Ponosito kucaše mu srce kad je ulazio u taj grdni grad. "Evo me na izvoru nauka, ne tuđom milosti, već dobrotom mojega roditelja. Ne treba mi se nikomu klanjati." Lovro uhvati se objeručke nauka. Učio je slavensko i klasično jezikoslovje, budne filologom kao mnogo naših mladića koji bi možda u drugim okolnostima odabrali drugo zvanje. Ćutio Lovro jezikoslovje kao nekakav jaram koji mu steže živu krilatu dušu, no junački žvalio svoga Pegaza, sjetiv se da ga pomaže otac, da mu valja što prije do kraja i zvanja doći. Kraj sve revnosti za zvanični nauk, kupio Lovro i drugoga znanja te zalazio u kolo književnika. Živjeti mu je dakako dosta mučno bilo. Obično misli se da mladić može u svijetu prokuburiti sa nekoliko forinti i usto postati učenjakom. To je užasna varka koja upropašćuje mnogog mladića. Žitelji velika grada smatraju svakog stranca svojim plijenom koga smiju globiti i oglobiti do zadnje pare. Bečlije osobiti su tomu vještaci. Sto i sto briga navali na jadnog mladića, a duša da mu bude kraj toga mirna, mareći samo za nauk, kad često ni korice hljeba nema? Lovro nije doduše imao državne potpore, otac slao mu redovito novaca, ali žalibože je samo kapalo da upravo ne pogineš od gladi. A tko je to starcu u grijeh upisati mogao? Što je on znao za život velikog grada; njemu bijaše grdna glavnica što jedan bečki pustolov potroši za jednu noć. Tako se je Lovro učeći borio dvije pune godine. Naučio mnogo. Neću da vam o tom vremenu naširoko pričam. Malo biste marili saznati kukavno živovanje uboga jezikoslovca u prijestolnici, a ne bih vam za tu dobu Lovrina života ni mnogo znao kazati. Moj pobratim mi dokazao o tom vrlo malo. Na kraju druge godine budne zlo. Od kuće stigne Lovri pismo gdje mu otac na veliku svoju žalost javiti dao, da ga više pomagati ne može, da se je kroz te dvije godine preko sile istrošio, da je kuća pala duboko u dug. To je bio grom iz vedra neba. Ne moći produžiti nauka i opet biti povodom propasti očinske kuće, to je Lovri cijepalo srce. Stajao je kao vojnik na bojištu komu ustrijeliše konja, a četa mu odmiče dalje. Grofu ne htjede pisati, ta velika gospoda imaju pune šake drugoga posla pa teško se sjetiti kukavna filologa. Što sad? U Beču ne bijaše mu opstanka. Na sreću umio Lovro dobro hrvatski govoriti; mnogo drugovao sa hrvatskim đacima u Beču. - Idi u Hrvatsku! - reče mu jedan. - Kod nas upravo otjeraše proroke velike Germanije s učiteljskih stolica. Treba nam sila vještih našemu jeziku. Idi u Hrvatsku. - Zle sam sreće - odgovori Lovro. - Kušaj! - odvrati mu mladi Hrvat. I uspjelo djelo. Lovro bude imenovan namjesnim učiteljem na primorskoj hrvatskoj gimnaziji. Tu je učiteljevao godinu dana. Napokon dozvoli mu zagrebačka vlada potporu da svrši treći tečaj sveučilišta i da položi učiteljske ispite. Baveći se slavistikom, odabra Lovro Zlatni Prag gdje se, kako već prije čuste, upoznasmo i pobratismo. Kazivanje Lovrino za naših akademičkih večeri dirnulo me osobito; cijenio sam ga više. Lovro je o tim stvarima malo s kim govorio. Bijaše naoko cjepidlaka, satirik. Svijet ga je takvim i smatrao te ga se na neki način i bojao. Ja mu zavirih dublje u dušu. Uvidjeh da pod tim bodljivim, napola kavalirskim, napola neuglađenim likom gori plemenita, žarka duša, da pod tom priprostom puhovom kapom stoji velik um. Kad je govorio o svome životu, o svojim prevarenim nadama, bijaše mu glas mehak, žaloban, kanda mu je na srcu neiscjeliva rana. Jednoga popodneva pođosmo šetati pred gradska vrata. Iđasmo duž Vltave. Dođosmo na goli vršak nad velikim selom komu već ne pamtim imena. Divna li prizora! Nad nama nebo plavetno, pod nama zeleni brežuljci i dolovi međ kojima se vijuga srebrna Vltava. Pred nama gomila starih, orijaških palača, sto šiljastih tornjeva, kitni otoci, pred nama kameni most Karla četvrtoga, strmi Višegrad, negda "sunce češko", ovjenčano kraljevskima dvorovima i zlatnima kulama. sada - austrijska tvrđava ovjenčana topovima na kojoj sred pusta groblja vrlo neukusna crkva sv. Petra stoji. To bijaše Zlatni Prag. Sjedosmo navrh brijega na kojem je, kako se priča, stajao "Divin grad", gdje da je junakinja Vlasta sa svojom amazonskom četom branila slobodu ženskoga spola proti nasilju muževa. Branila, ali ne obranila. Sjedasmo dugo mučeći diveći se krasnomu prizoru. - Koliko je bilo nada sred toga grada! - prihvatih ja - koliko bura bjesnilo u njemu! Prava je to kamena elegija. - Reci, tu se od jada okamenila jedna orijaška duša - odvrati mi Lovro. - Život i neživot izmjenjuje se. Kamen dobiva dušu, a čovjek postaje kamenom. - I opet se zamisli Lovro časak spustiv glavu. - Kaži mi - nastavi - nije li Jean Jacques Rousseau istinu govorio, odgovoriv dižonskoj akademiji da znanosti čovjeku više škode nego hasne? Jest, vjere mi. Gleđi pred sebe, evo ti Praga, evo ti primjera. Da nije bilo toliko prosvjete u tom gradu, da nije bilo u njem Husa, bio bi sretniji. Bijela Gora ne bi bila postala crnom. I ja sam živi atom te istine. Šta je meni trebalo stablo spoznanja? Volio bih znojiti se za očevim plugom nego broditi sa Ahilom pred Troju ili uzvitlati prah junaka Igora. Buditi znanjem želje u sebi a ne doviti se činu, letjeti mišlju preko mora, preko zvijezda, a tijelom biti prikovan do groba na jedno mjesto, to je prokletstvo. Blaženi slaba uma ljudi! - Odakle tebi danas takve misli, Lovro? - zapitah ga. - Otprilike tako. Odakle? Nosim ih uvijek sa sobom, brate, kao rob svoje verige. Samo jednog bremena da se riješiti, bar bi mi verige lakše bile. - Kakvog bremena? - Hoće l' to breme pasti s mene u vodu Vltavu; ako ti dokažem šta je? - Ne kaže li Rimljanin da je dobro imati u nevolji supatnika? - Ne marim za te mudre izreke, većim su se dijelom već istrošile. Kazat ću što me peče, jer si mi prijatelj. - Kaži, brate! - Dobivam pisama od kuće gdje mi svak javlja, da je u kući očevoj velika nevolja. Podupirali me, zadužili se. Djedovina da dođe zbog mene na bubanj. Veli mi svak da se žurim da što prije stečem kruh, a oca da dignem iz nevolje. Imam i sam za sebe duga u Beču. To je, to je! - lupnu Lovro šakom o kamen. - Razumiješ li? Odrekoh se svojih visokih snova, moram se odreći ljubavi i gledati da korisnom ženidbom izbavim oca i majku; da spasim kuću. To je, to je, brate moj, teška, preteška nevolja. Meni je kao da mi zla sreća zabada usijan gvozden ostan u srce. Život mi nema više svrhe. Ali vidiš, kasno je; ajdemo kući! Idući kući ne govorismo ni besjedice. Lovro potiho pjevucao staru slovensku crkvenu pjesmu lupajući nemilo štapom grmlje kraj puta. Naši večernji razgovori ne ticahu se vazda našega života; obično govorasmo o književnosti. Lovro imao riješiti zadaću o staroj slovenštini. Kraj domaće tuge bijaše mu to najvažniji predmet. O tom pitanju govorio mi je opširno. Često puta bi me upitao, da li mu je uspjeh istraživanja temeljit, logičan. Dogodilo bi se ne jedanput da navečer ni ne zapalismo svijeće. Svaki ležaše na svom divanu, pušeći i u mraku raspravljajući bud književna bud socijalna pitanja u sav glas. Lovro je često branio paradoksa. Ne znam kakvim povodom zapodjenula se jednoč među nama prepirka o teoriji svjetla. Ja branjah Newtonovo mnijenje da svjetlo postaje gibanje etera, Lovro dokazivaše bijesno svom mogućom sofistikom da je svjetlo tvar. Tri puna sata prepirasmo se vičući i ležeći u mraku o svjetlu. Drugog jutra zapita me služavka plaho, da l' sam se već pomirio sa gospodinom Lovrom. - Zašto? - zapitah je. - Ta bog vas vidio, gospodine mladi, niste li se sinoć ljuto svađali? - A da, draga moja, to bijaše tek prijateljski razgovor. - U politici mislio Lovro vazda naširoko. Bijaše živ, iskren rodoljub, ali često se srdio i smijao domaćim događajima. - Ludorija! - viknuo bi često u kavani baciv domaće novine. - To da čovjek čita! Uvodan članak o novoj čitaonici u kukavnom selu! Zar ti ljudi nemaju boljega posla nego skakati i piti u slavu domovine? Već sam tih malica sit; konobaru, dajte mi "Independance belge". - Jednom čitah kod kuće "Le contrat social" od Rousseaua. Lovro pozva me nek mu kažem ukratko smisao rasprave, u kojoj glasoviti Francuz dokazati radi da država postaje međusobnim ugovorom državljana. - Nije istina - vikne Lovro - Rousseau krivo sudi. Silom postaje velika država. Samo sila tvori velika djela, sila u ruci veleumna pojedinca. Ljudi su ludi. Ugovarajući međ sobom o državi, poklali bi se. Nas takva teorija upropašćuje, mi smo vječni pravdaši. Najviše zabavljasmo se večerom čitajući pjesničke plodove. Pročitasmo zajedno Danteovu "Božju komediju", Ariostova "Bijesnog Orlanda", Mickiewiczeva "Wallenroda", Byrona, Heinea, Nekrasova, Berangera, Čelakovskog i mnogo drugih pjesnika. Za takvih časova bijaše Lovro van sebe; oko mu blistalo, na lica bi mu skočila krv. Kada mu pročitah "Alpuharu" od Mickiewicza, mal' da nije poludio od zanosa. Meni su te rasprave osobito mile bile. Kad se ovako u dvoje čita, kad dva zanešena prijatelja razabiru misli pjesnikove, javlja ti se krasota pjesmotvora jasnije pred očima. Lovro sam ne bijaše nipošto pjesnik, nikad za života nije napisao stiha; ali duboko je ćutio osjećaje, bistro pronicao misli pjesmotvora. Radovao sam se Lovrinu drugovanju tim više jer je bio ujedno i kritik plodovima moje vile. Odijevao sam za ono doba ljuvene uzdisaje u sonete, a gradio satirične feljtone prozom. Ni slovce ne dođe mi u šake zagrebačkoga slagara, a da nije Lovro reko: "Imprimatur". Našim peroracijama najviše se srdio treći list našeg trolista - bradati ljubovnik Žigec. Skoro ne vidjeh toli flegmatična čovjeka, skoro ne vidjeh toli zaljubljena "mačka". Bijaše tehnik. Dva predmeta osvajahu njegovu dušu: gospodarstvena ludžba i bistrooka Dragojla. Nije mario slušati dugačkih pjesama. Kad mu se koji pjesmotvor milio, znao bi kimnuti glavom, žmirnuti lijevim okom i ukratko promrmljati: - Mhm! - A kad bi mu nečija vila dosadila, rekao bi zijevnuv: - Hajdmo spat! Ne bijaše on dionikom naših književnih rasprava. Zavukao bi se Žiga pod pokrivač i hrkao. Samo kad se debata o Ariostu ili Danteu preživo razigrala bila, kad je Lovrina puhova kapa nahero stajala, znao je kadšto planuti ispod mekanog zaklona: - Mračnjaci! Niste li se dosta nakukurikali? Dajte bijesu mira! Idite spat! Nu da. Nemam li prava? Komičan bijaše Lovro u našem gospodarstvu. Nisam za života vidio većeg pedanta. Deset puta znao je u red postaviti knjige, duhan, lulu, kesu itd. Gospodarica naužila se kraj njega dosta muke. Sad mu bijaše kava prebijela, sada precrna; sad mu bijaše peć pretopla, sad prehladna. Jednoć plamenom planuo na debeljastu drugaricu opernog ravnatelja. Staviše nam za večeru na stol suhe kobasice. - Bar su nam mogli dodati hrena - primijeti ravnodušno naš Žigec. - Istina je - skoči Lovro - to je bezobrazluk! Toga ne smijemo propustiti! - Po večeri pođoh sa Žigom u šetnju. Lovro reče da ne može rad posla s nama. Kad se povratismo, pruži nam Lovro papir. - Potpišite! - Šta je to? - zapitah. - Ultimatum! - odvrati Lovro. - Komu? - Našoj gazdarici! - Zašto? - Radi nanešene nam uvrede, radi hrena! - Zapanjih se, a moj Žigec stan sa strane griskati cigaru da su mu se brci živo micali. - Pa nemam li pravo? Nije li to pravi škandal? - perorirao moj Lovro. Ja uzeh čitati papir; bome pune četiri strane samih finih, dosjetljivih fraza, kao da je Gorčakov pisao notu caru Napoleonu. Lovro međutim koracao pod puhovom kapom po sobi, a hulja Žigec zavukao se kradomice u postelju. Drugog jutra dokazasmo Lovri teškom mukom, da je svakako bolje stavit ultimatum ad acta. U to vrijeme po prilici govorio mi Lovro, da je našao obitelj slovensku, a u njoj dvije ženske, vatrene domorotke. Nisam baš mnogo za to mario; ta svaki đak na sveučilištu ima znanaca, a osobito znanica. Nisam ni s daleka mislio da bi s toga moglo važnijih posljedica biti. Lovro kao da se odrekao ljubavi, to jest prave ljubavi. Nije da ne bi bio mario za ženske, ali sve to bijaše amour sans consequence. Za neko vrijeme nešto me iznenadilo na Lovri. Došao bi četiri do pet puta na dan kući da se počešlja i pomadizira. Stajao je pola ure pred zrcalom sve cifrajući se. Sad bi svukao kaput i obukao surku, sad svukao surku i obukao kaput. Ja sam popodne obično ležeći na divanu čitao pandekte, ali od Lovre ne bijaše mi mira. - Auguste, zakopči mi rukavice! - Zakopčih je. - Auguste, bi l' uzeo surku ili kaput? - Što te gođer volja. - Ali reci mi svoje mnijenje! - Dakle uzmi surku! - I obukav surku, ode prijan. Za pet časova povrati se. - Predomislih se - reče - obući ću kaput, bolje mi dolikuje! - I pol sata gladio i kefao Lovro kaput. Akademičke rasprave bivahu sve rjeđe. Lovro dolazaše sve kašnje kući. Meni se to čudno činilo, ali ne htjedoh ga ispitivati. Kraj svega gospodarismo mirno u međusobnoj slogi. Ali najednoč skupi se bura nad našim mirnim stanom i strijela puče! -Naši mili gospodari bijahu nekako negospodari, to jest, u kući ne bijahu financije u redu. Mi smo taj nered kod svakog ručka, kod svake večere najbolje ćutili. Gospodari dobivahu od nas redovito mjesečnu plaću, ne ostadosmo im začudo ni pare dužni, ali gospodin kapelnik bijaše velik čudak, navlastito što se nas tiče. Za nas hrvatske đake mišljaše taj trbonjasti germanski Orfej vazda: čovjek ne živi samo o hljebu, no za sebe znao je za naše hrvatske novce smotati svake večeri pet pržolica i tri puta toliko čaša piva. To nam se svakako krivo činilo. Lovro stao oštriti pero, ja stadoh kašljucati, a Žigec griskati brkove. Kapelnik došao bi obično pred zoru kući i skoro nikada trijezan. Od njegova stana dijelila nas samo vrata, i tako imadosmo ne jedanput priliku slušati burne dijaloge među gospodarom i gospodaricom radi nevaljala gospodarstva. Sprvine smijasmo se toj komediji od srca. Jedne noći razglabao Lovro pod puhovom kapom narav tankoga jera. Ja i Žigec spavasmo. Najednoč probudi nas strašan štropot. U sobi naših gospodara bjesnila oluja. Iz krike i vike razabrasmo da u susjedstvu padaju debeli jerovi i krupne note na gospoju kapelnikovicu. Bijaše to andante furioso iz neke paklene simfonije, što ju je kapelnik izvađao na nježnim leđima svoje zakonite drugarice. Lovro sjeo pisati ultimatum, Žiga stajao kao kamen sred sobe držeći svijeću, a ja uhvatih jedan svezak Rotekova "Naravskog prava" te primaknuv se vratima uzeh u sav glas čitati poglavje o moralnom značenju braka. Na čarobne riječi njemačkog državnika utaloži se bura. Drugog jutra pročita nam Lovro svoj ultimatum pun hrena, mi ga potpisasmo, poslasmo gospodarici i ostavismo kuću. Žigec odijeli se od nas. Ja i Lovro smjestismo se u sobu trećega dvorišta i četvrtoga kata nekog "hotel garni" - gdje je stanovala sama učena i umjetnička fukara, kao što su đaci, urednici, pjesnici, slikari, glumci itd. Nemalo razveselismo se dočuv da nam je najbliži susjed Hrvat, filolog, kršni Bodul koga ćemo nazvati Macanom Gladibradićem, jer je zbilja žmirnuo kao macan, kadgođ je opazio koju ljepoticu, te je pritom gladio svoju lijepu bradu. Živući tako osamdeset i šest stepena više površja zemlje, odlučismo po prijedlogu prijana Lovre svakog jutra piti čaj, tako da će ga svaki dan jedan od nas trojice izmjenice kuhati. Jadni Bodul bude unatoč dogovoru našom žrtvom, našim vjekovitim kuharom. Kad je bio red na mene ili na Lovru, mi ni makac iz postelje, već naoko hrči, dok ne zaviri u sobu Macanova brada. Bodul sve mrmljući kuhao čaj, a kad je bio gotov, skočismo smijući se, da posrknemo svoju čašicu. Pritom je Lovro dokazivao Macanu po svim pravilima logike, da ne umije živ na svijetu skuhati čaja, van Boduli, a Macan bi se, mahnuv lijevom rukom, otresnuo: - Id', kukavče! - Međutim Lovro bivao sve više zamišljen; računao, računao, svejednako govorio o financijalnim operacijama. O svojoj mladosti ništa ne govorio, kasno dolazio kući. - Čuj - reče mi jednog krasnog ljetnog popodneva - dođi podvečer na bedeme da vidiš! - Dobro, doći ću. Bedemi vijući se oko Praga i nasađeni drvećem i cvijećem, iza kojeg viri po gdjekoji paviljon ili ljetna kavana, prelijepo su šetalište. S njih možeš poviriti u srce grada, s njih pregledati cijelu okolicu van grada. Pođoh na bedem. Bijaše lijepa, jasna noć, zlatni mjesec sterao čarobito svjetlo na drveće i grmlje. Brzo nađoh Lovru. - Ajdmo - reče - gledaj, motri, pazi! Zamakosmo za čeminovo grmlje, i eto nas pred ljetnom kavanom. Oko bijelih stolova srkao je tu otmjeni svijet sladoled, u zatku svirala glazba ouverturu "Semiramide". Pred jednim stolom ustavi se Lovro, pokloni se nekom prisiljenom finoćom, i predstavi me slovenski društvu. Aha, to je ona slovenska obitelj, pomislih, da vidimo! Čelo stola sjeđaše debeo starac, bijele kratke kose, tupa nosa, široka obrijana i kozičava lica. Dugački kaput bijaše mu zakopčen do grla, visok šešir pomaknuo se bio natraže, a objema rukama držao među nogama debeo štap sa zlatnom kitom. Starija gospoja, bez sumnje majka, bijaše žena malešna, oštra lica, oštrih očiju. Zagrnuta crnom svilenom beduinom i pokrivena šeširom od tamne kadife, brbljala starica slatko, lukavo, ali glasom tankim, pronicavim, sve klimajući glavom, sve mašući rukama. Napokon svrnuh okom na kćer. Ta na nju je valjalo najviše paziti. Bila se namjestila da si je mogao samo sa strane gledati, da joj je čas mjesečina sinula licem, čas sjenka bagrema zaklonila obraz. Možda hotomice. Na prvi mah smetoh se ponešto. Nisam znao da l' je mlada, da l' prizrela djevojka. Bijaše visoka, tanka, gipka, bljeđana lica, krasna profila, tamne kose u uvojke spletene i tamnih žarkih očiju. Iza širokih rukava tamne svilene haljine virile bijele drobne ruke, a nad čelom treptila zvijezda od brušene ocjeli. Uprla bje glavu o ruku, da joj je mjesečina padala na sjajnu kosu i iskrama se prelijevala u tamnim očima. Lijepa je, mišljah u prvi mah. - To društvance pozdravi nas van reda radosno, pače preradosno. Samo kći kao da je poslije prvog veselog pozdrava nekako ćudljiva, sjetna bila. - Osobita mi je čast! No kako, gospodine Lovro? - zapita starac pouzdano pruživ momu prijatelju ruku. - Lijepo ste nas prevarili - zabrblja starica - niste popodne došli; i Minka se srdi na vas. Jel'te? - Ali, majko! - na to će mlada. - Gdje ste bili, gospodine Lovro? - nastavi mekanim glasom - nu šta vas pitam, šta tražim računa? A vi ga nećete odati? - okrenu se koketno prema meni. Govorasmo o svem i svačem, kao ljudi kad se prvi put vide. Mene začudo hvalili, na veliku moju nepriliku. Lovro govorio mladoj sve u pol glasa u kratkim riječima, a ona mu isto tako odgovarala. Starci se kriomice gurkali gledajući ispod oka Lovru. Govorilo se slovenski, ali tako da mi se je činilo, da ti mili ljudi ne govore obično svojim jezikom. Sve čevrljajući sa starcima o Bledskom jezeru, o Bohinjskoj dolini, o Prešernovom rodnom mjestu, slušah na jedno uho kćer. Govorila je priprosto, stidljivo, čas planuv, čas umuknuv, govorila je glasom mekim, čuvstvenim. Slagao sam njezin glas sa divnim zvucima Rossinijeve Semiramide. Srce mi osvajalo neko mučno čuvstvo. Ćutio sam kontrast među Minkinim glasom i romonom glazbe. To me je mučilo. Napokon sinu mi istina dušom. U glasu te djevojke nema naravi, prišapnu mi tajinstven glas, ta čuvstvenost, ta prostota i stidljivost je varka. Možda Minka nije van koketa. Munjimice svrnuh okom na djevojku. Mjesečina pokaza mi cijelo joj lice. Zadrhtah. To ne bijahu cvatući obrazi mladosti. Od nosnica prema kraju usnica pružile se dvije crte, svjedočice zrelijih ljeta, usnice bijahu vehle, pod očima si vidio nagrešpanu kožicu; cijelo lice bijaše osuho, uvelo. Ne, to nije rascvala ružica - to je usidjelica koja doziva u pomoć mjesečinu da joj pozlati uvelo lice. Minka prepa se s moga pogleda i okom joj sinu iskrica demonske ljutine, ali ubrzo zapita me smiješeći se: - Šta ste zamukli? - Ali Minkin posmijeh ne bijaše smiješak anđela od šesnaest godina. Umuknu glazba, svjetina se raziđe, i mi otpratismo Minkinu obitelj kući. Oprostiv se od njih, ne govorih do naše kuće sa Lovrom ni besjedice. Putem razmišljao sam o riječima Shakespeareove Julije: "Ne kuni mi se mjesecom, jer lažac ti je!" Kod kuće legoh u postelju. Lovro navuče puhovu kapu, sjednu na moju postelju; sjedio kao kamen i kao da će mi očima probosti dušu. - Nu? - zapita me muklim glasom - šta veliš? - Sada ništa. - Govori, molim te! - Strpi se, ta jedva je vidjeh, skoro i ne govorih s njome. - Meni se - mili. Zemljakinja mi je, vatrena rodoljupka - lijepa je, umna je i imade četiri tisuće forinti imetka - a ja - moja obitelj strada. - Dobro kad je tako - - - - Laku noć! - Laku noć, Lovro! Drugoga jutra probudiv se ne nađoh Lovre. Ostavi mi pisamce da je sa Minkinom obitelju pošao na dva dana na selo. Pohitih da dojavim Macanu šta to s našim Lovrom biva. Naš Bodul upravo raščinjao starca Omira na najmanje čestice te je, koliko se sjećam, grdio grdobnog Terzita. Čuvši da je Ljeljo okupio Lovri glavu, namršti čelo, primaknu lijevi kažiprst rtu svoga nosa te odreza kao junak Ahil: - Viš! pasja vjerica! Drugog dne navečer pođosmo ja i Bodul na sastanak mladih Hrvata. Bijasmo van reda veseli. Na opće zahtijevanje Dalmatinaca otpjeva nam stidljiv filolog, koji se zvao u našem cehu "osječki djevac", Tordinčevu pjesmu "Gdje ptičice milim glasom pjevaju", i to jasnim i zvonkim glasom da je neki šijački sve zibajući se od milja klimnuo: - Oh, brate, ala je to lijepo, to, duše mi, vrijedi više nego turska cigareta! - te me nakon toga usklika i zagrlio. Upravo stade "Uskok Ive", miroljubiv potomak ratobornih Senjana, tankim glasom razlagati važnost senjske željeznice, na veliko nezadovoljstvo prisutnih Riječana i Kraljevčana, kad se ujedanput otvoriše vrata i svečano, lagano, olimpijski smiješeći se uniđe Lovro. Braća, zaboraviv senjsku željeznicu, udare grmiti: - Živio Lovro! - Samo Žigec gurnu Macana, a ovaj, smiješeći se lopovski, u kutu gladio bradu. Na taj rogoborni pozdrav pokloni se Lovro "dostojanstveno", otre očale i sjednuv do mene uze razbirati jestvenik. Poglednuh ga sa strane. Bijaše nekako uzvišen, vedar i ponešto đornut. - Konobaru! - viknu glasom diplomatičkim - beefsteak! - Dakle - okrenu se prema meni - ja se ženim. - Zbilja? - Sve je gotovo. Konobaru, jošte kiselih krastavaca! Za četiri nedjelje - prihvati opet meni - bit će vjenčanje. Ti ćeš mi biti kum. Ne prigovorih ništa. Tko će i prigovarat u takvom slučaju? Lovro bijaše veseo, reć bi mahnit. Ne vidjeh ga nikad takova. Iznenada skoči, uhvati čašu i stade malne dršćućim glasom govor dug i širok u slavu starih hrvatskih kraljeva, o kojima je u onaj blaženi čas više znao nego stari arciđakon Toma i hrvatska kronika. Presenetih se nemalo, nu poznavajući njegovu ćud, volio sam šutjeti. Idući kući, nije govorio ni riječce o ženidbi, već je sve pjevucao staru slovensku pjesmu o svetoj Barbari. Kad bjeh legao, ispravi se Lovro pred mojom posteljom, dakako pod puhovom kapom, te mi reče: - Stavljam ti alternativu: ili si ti lud ili ja? - Ja si toga baš ne želim - odvratih mu kroz smijeh - budi ti lud. - Beno - reče - ali sam uza sve to ipak pametan jer se - ženim. Od onog dana bivao Lovro sve rjeđe kod kuće. Svršiv pismene ispite, imao je kada probaviti cijeli dan kod Minke. Dolazio kasno u noć kući i često ne trijezan. Hvalio mi prijaznost Minkinih ljudi, hvalio dobro im vino, ali ništa više. Ne poznavajući s prvine pobliže ćudi Minkine, stao sam gatati da je ženska od srca, glava pametna, ma i nešto zrelija bila, a tim da je osvojila Lovru. Moj prijan gradio i gradio svejednako kombinacije kako će sebe i oca izbaviti duga, a ta ga je misao toliko obmanula bila da je bistroumni taj čovjek posve oslijepio, da je zbilja mislio ljubiti djevojku. Minka i roditelji joj snubili me više puta, neka ih s Lovrom često pohodim. Samo dva, tri li puta odazvah se pozivu. Nešto me od njih odbijalo. Ljudi življahu dosta udobno. Otac bijaše viši činovnik. U Minke ne nađoh ni iskre pravog djevojačkog života. Gradila se da ljubi glazbu, a vrlo rđavo igrala, da ljubi pjesništvo, a ništa o tom ne razumjela; da je vatrena domorotka, ali zna se, da se usidjelice često domorodstvom ističu kad ne mogu ničim drugim zanimljive biti. Lovru ti ljudi naoko ninali i mazili, ma da im je rođeni sin, ali uistinu držali ga gvozdenim kliještima. I sami možete misliti, kako mi je bilo pri duši. Nijesam smio govoriti. Starac bi često pokazao Lovri državne papire od veće vrijednosti, govorio o sretnoj budućnosti. Zvali ga nakratko "gospodin Lovro". Pače više. Jednom starci pošli na ladanje bez Minke koja da boluje. Lovro dakako nije pratio roditelja. Čemu? Navečer mi pripovijedao da je bio kod djevojke. Ne bijaše nikoga kod kuće. Minka da je plakala, da se stvar zavlači, da ne treba dočekati zadnjega ispita, sve nek se ubrzo svrši. Lovro privoli. To je starce vrlo veselilo. I oni rekoše: Brzo! brzo! Pisali po krsni list i papire, samo da bude brzo jer bi inače djevojku ubila tuga. Ta preša činila mi se sumnjivom. Zašto rade ti ljudi oženiti Lovru prije nego steče učiteljsko mjesto? Lovro me zapita, kakvih papira ženidbi treba. Rekoh mu kakvih. Sastavih mu i molbu da bude oprošten od redovitog oglašivanja crkvenog. Sve brzo. Jedne večeri šetasmo Lovro i ja kraj Vltave. - Hvala bogu - reče prijan - gotovo sve je u redu. Sve me glava boli. Bio sam danas kod župnika. Tjeraju me. Šta ćeš? Kad djevojka želi. I bolje je. - Ali čemu ta preša? - Rekoh ti da djevojka i roditelji žele. - Ima l' možda razloga s kojeg obično vjenčanje brzo slijediti mora? - Kunem ti se, nema. - Oprosti, brate, da te pitajući mučim. Valja sve promisliti kad sklopiš savez za cijeli život. - Hvala ti, brate. Pače drago mi je da pitaš. Promislio sam sve. I meni je ta preša draga da budem što prije siguran. Znam da će mnogi kazati, Lovro se oženio sa kesom svoje žene. Neka ih, srce mi govori drukče. Ako tražim nešto novaca, rad mojeg je oca, rad moje slobode da se otresem brige. Vjerovnici su jakrepi, muče čovjeka do smrti, ne možeš spavati, ne možeš raditi. Budi onda učenjak. Na zdravlje! Ja se držim Horacijevih riječi: "Utilia dulci!" Korist i slast! Tko me može zato bijedit? Praktičan razum, kad imaš uza nj srca, nije grijeh. Djevojka dobit će šest tisuća forinti u državnim papirima. Pet stotina namijenio sam ocu, pet trebat će meni za vjerovnike, a ostalo bit će dobra pripomoć da mogu živjeti bez brige, jer hoću da radim, mnogo radim. - Šest tisuća dobit će djevojka? Tko ti to reče? - Ta bog te vidio, otac, još prije nego je zaprosih. - Prije! A poslije? - Ne govorasmo o tom ništa. - Ništa? - Ta čemu. Tomu bit će vremena poslije vjenčanja. - Lovro, oprosti mi! Teško mi je govoriti, ali moram. Govorim ti kao brat bratu, jer bolje je čuvati kuću od vatre negoli gasiti je kad gori. - Govori jasno! Ne razumijem te. - Je l' starac upravo tebi obećao šest tisuća forinti? - To jest, upravo nije. Samo reče, kad bi se jednom Minka udala, dobila bi po prilici toliko i toliko. - A što da starac ne može Minki toliko dati? - Ne budali! Ta vidjeh novce na svoje oči - - U njegovim rukama. Minkin otac ima više djece, ima šestero djece, a koliko sam saznao od drugih ljudi, ne zna se ništa o njegovu bogatstvu. Lovro zapanji se. Tomu se nije dosjetio bio. Bio sam opazio po govoru, da Minkin otac spada u vrst onih ljudi s kojima čist ugovor učiniti valja, a pred očima lebdjela mi užasna nesreća, u koju bi Lovro s nesretne ženidbe pasti mogao. Mišljah da mi je prijateljska dužnost raditi tako. - Pravo veliš - reče mi Lovro - u nedjelju za pet dana ima se ženidba oglasiti. Poći ću sutra k starcu; stvar se mora svakako izvesti na čistac. Drugog dana povrati se Lovro nemiran kući. - Bio sam kod starca, u uredu - reče prijan, baciv se na divan. - Pa šta? - Šta znam ja. Gradio se ponešto uvrijeđen. "Čemu takova pitanja," reče mi, "ne kanimo li sklopiti prijateljstvo? Ili mislite da ću svoje dijete prikratiti?" - "Ni s daleka," odgovorih mu, "ali brak je, kako i sami znate, savez na sreću i nesreću, na sav život pa tu se hoće svakako ozbiljna razgovora. Vi znate da nijesam imućan čovjek, pače da imam nešto duga, a učiteljska plaća nije bogato vrelo. Stoga morate mi oprostiti da govorim iskreno." - Starac na moje ove objektivne opaske nešto porumeni, nu malo zatim udari u smijeh: "Gle, otkad je gospodin Lovro postao računarom? Idite, ne budite dijete! Nu, da vas mlada čuje! Hajdmo k meni na objed," uhvati me pod rukom, "sutra pri crnoj kavi pravit ćemo račune." - I pođosmo objedovati. To je sve. Drugog dana popodne dođe Lovro još nemirniji kući. Baci ljutito šešir na postelju. - K vragu! - istisnu ljut. - Šta je? - Šta si mi govorio. Poludjet ću. - Jesi l' govorio sa starcem? - Nijesam, nije ga bilo kod kuće. Ali govorio sam s djevojkom. Bijaše zaplakana kanda se je ljutila, a kad pristupih k njoj, odbijala me rukom. Trebalo je dosta riječi da se odobri. Napokon pokaza mi vijenac smiješeći se kroz plač, i zagrli me viknuv: - Tako li umijete ujesti u srce? - Nato me je poljubila. - Smiješila ti se, veliš? Lovro! Zar se Minka smiješila kao što nekad prviput Malvina? - Malvina? Malvina? - zapita Lovro sagnuv glavu - šta me pitaš? Nije, nije. Sije li mjesec kao što sunce? Ali zaludu je govoriti. Tvoja me pitanja ujedaju kao zmije. Ne mogu takva šta vjerovati. - Brate! Ti me držiš sotonom, moje riječi su ti đavolske. Naravski. Riječ hladna razbora smatra se često đavolskom misli; razum je često mraz koji nam opali cvijeće naše mašte. Ti o tome sada i ne možeš suditi. Obujmilo te. Ali vjeruj mi, samo bratinska ljubav me nuka da ti govorim kroz hladni razum. Ili nemam pravo? Kuća ti je u nevolji, ti u neprilici. Dugovi dosađuju. Ženiti se kaniš da sebe i kuću duga riješiš. Nije to pusta sebičnost, jer znam da ti je srce vrlo i vrijedno. Nadaš se dobiti potpore, radiš živjeti bez brige, radiš za prosvjetu naroda. Lijepo je to, krasno. Pred tvojim očima sjaji zora. Ali, Lovro, pomisli ako se sve to proti tvojoj nadi izvrne, ako mjesto zore budne noć? Ako mjesto imetka dobiješ siromašnu ženu, naučenu na gospodski život? Ako dobiješ djece, nove brige, nove skrbi? Ako ti propadne otac do kraja, a ti sam sve dublje u dug? Ako se ljubav prema ženi pretvori s te nevolje u mržnju koja te do groba minuti neće, jer si s tom ženom do groba svezan? Što onda, brate? Noć, vječna noć. A ti toga ne smiješ. Bog ti je dao sjajan talenat ne zato da ga zakopaš u brizi, već da ga množiš na korist naroda svoga. To ti je dužnost, a ja ti to govorim jer neću da budeš vjekovitim robom. Spuštene glave sjedio Lovro na divanu. Kad završih, ustade i sjede pisati za stol. Pisao je preko tri četvrta sata. Svršiv pismo, predade mi ga. Bijaše to pravcati ultimatum Minkinu ocu neka govori cijelu istinu; jer inače da nema od svatova ništa; do četiri sata po podne neka mu odgovori. Slog bijaše udvoran, dostojan, ali i hladan. Služnik ponese pismo starcu. Podvečer vratih se od pohoda kući. Lovre ne bijaše kod kuće. Sjedoh čitati pri svijeći. Zamalo pade Lovro u sobu. Prepah se. Kao da je duh ušao u moj stan. Bijaše na smrt blijed, oči mu ukočene, usnice modre. - Dakle! - prihvati staviv se pred mene - ja dolazim od svoje nevjeste. Razderao sam vijenac i bacio joj ga pred noge. Da, pravo si govorio. Htjedoše me upregnuti za sav život pod jaram kokete, usidjelice koja ništa - ništa nema. Bože, bože, jesam li bio lud, slijep? Što li? Stari mi odgovori dugim birokratičnim pismom, ukratko da ima šestero djece, među koju imetak od jedno šest tisuća forinti razdijeliti treba, i to po njegovoj smrti, a donde da će mi davati godišnju potporu od sto forinti, jesi li čuo? Ubiti me htjedoše, dokraja ubiti. Krila su mi slomljena, moji nekadanji sanci minuli, ali još sam čovjek ostao, ali sada me htjedoše ubiti. Groza me hvata. Ja pođoh k Minki, rastrgah vijenac svadbeni, bacih joj ga pred noge. Ona se plačući izvinjavala da su roditelji krivi, a ja ostavih kuću navijeke. Moj oče! Moj ubogi oče! Kako je Lovro strastven bio, bojah se da će oboliti. Ne oboli. Osobito mu hasnilo da se pristara Minka malo poslije udala za malena činovnika iz ureda njezina oca. Kraj svega se toga Lovro strašno porušio. Na blijedom mu licu opazih kadšto neobično drhtanje. Usne bijahu mu suhe, blijede, oči žute, mutne. Na sjetnom mu čelu vidjelo se da ga mori tajna tuga, što mu ne pođe za rukom izbaviti oca od nevolje. U društvu, pače i preda mnom gradio se Lovro veselim, nehajnim, ali to bijaše tek naoko. Ljuta ironija, kojom je začinjavao svaki svoj govor, ciničke kadšto primjedbe o predmetima idealnim odavahu duboku njegovu bol. O Minki ne bijaše više govora među nama. Lovro svrši sretno i usmene ispite te čekaše samo da mu se odredi mjesto na kojoj hrvatskoj gimnaziji. Odlanulo mu malko. Jednog lijepog ljetnog dne - nikad neću toga kobnoga dana zaboraviti - sjeđasmo poslije objeda zajedno u kavani. Macan i Lovro prepirahu se o nekom jezikoslovnom pitanju oštro. Ujedanput uniđe u dvoranu visok debeo čovjek obrijana, smiješeća se lica, šiljasta nosa. Po dugom kaputu i visokim svijetlim čizmama opazismo da je taj čovjek svećenik. Došljak nešto u kutu šaptao s konobarom, napokon pokaže ovaj prstom naš stol. Stranac približi nam se, pokloni se pokorno te zapita nas hrvatski, skinuv šešir: - Jesu li tu gospoda Hrvati? - Jesmo - odgovorismo u jedan glas. - Vele mi je drago te nađoh ovdje svojih narodnjaka - nastavi popo smiješeći se - jer ovaj grad je velik, a ja sam stran. Ja sam Ante L., učitelj iz S. u Dalmaciji. Dođoh amo da položim profesurske ispite iz hrvatskog jezika za svu gimnaziju. Ne umijem ni češki ni njemački te se radujem lijepomu društvu našinaca pa vas molim za vaše prijateljstvo. Smjestismo popa Antuna među se. Bijaše čovjek pristar i vrlo obične pameti. Hrvat po imenu i po mlijeku, govorio doduše prilično hrvatski, ali u primorskom narječju više nego bi čovjek pismen smio. Kadšto potkrala bi mu se i talijanština. Vrlo mu je mučno bilo kad bi se povela riječ o hrvatskoj knjizi; tu kao da je moj šjor Antonio koracao glatkim ledom. Čudio sam se kako da naš popo bude učiteljem hrvaštine. Po prvom razgovoru s učiteljem hrvatskoga jezika na sveučilištu uvidi šjor Antun, da ispit iz hrvatskoga jezika nije ni za Hrvata mačji kašalj. Oblici slovnički ne bijahu mu dosta jasni, a o hrvatskoj književnosti znao je da je po prilici prije nekoliko stotina godina neki Gundulić napisao neku "lipu" pjesan, po imenu "Osman". To je dakako praškomu profesoru premalo bilo. Valjalo je dakle Antunu skupiti skutove i ljudski bubati. Svi mu bijasmo učitelji. Profesur Antun dobio jedno osam profesora. Način predavanja bijaše nam neobičan. U stanu nekog Primorca pravnika sjeđasmo obično podvečer, pušeći i srčući plzensko pivo, oko stola. Šjor Antonio sjedio podalje od nas kao skrušen grešnik kraj peći premda je ljeto bilo. Predavasmo hrvatsku književnost igrajući tarok. - Pagat ultimo! - viknuo bi mladi Primorac - šjor Antonio! Kada se je rodio Gundulić? - U sedamnaestom vijeku. - Jok! - ozvao bi se Macan - rodio se godine 1588. Tous les trois, gospodo! Platite novčić! - A šta je pisao? - zapitah ga ja. - Osmana. - Šta je Osman? - zapita ga Lovro - ja ću biti valat. - Pjesma velika - odgovori naš učenik. - Epos, šjor Antune, epos! - dodao Primorac. I tako dalje. Šjor Antonio znojio se nemilo od same hrvaštine, ali uza sve to bijaše veseljak. Jednoga dana po objedu sjedasmo opet za stolom u kavani. Poveo se bio govor o djevojkama. Rešetasmo ih nemilo. - Molim vas, ostavite se te rasprave - prihvati Lovro - već mi je dosta toga. Jedva što sam se jedne riješio. Svaka je ženska Evina kći. Šjor Antonio veoma se čudio Lovrinu neprijateljstvu proti ženskomu spolu. - Kazat ću vam šta je u stvari - odvrati mu Lovro te mu ispripovijeda Minkinu varku na moje veliko čudo. - E! - nasmija se šjor Antonio lukavo - dođite vi k nama u Dalmaciju. Tu imate šta vidjeti. Izvrsne djevojke. Ima tu kod nas u S. neka mladica lijepa i puna jaspre. Jedinica je i sirota bez oca i majke, samo ima strica skrbnika, a imetka do 40.000 fiorina. Dođite, a ja ću gledati da bude vaša. Lovro stao Antuna ispitivati potanje za tu bogatu siroticu, a mi se nasmijasmo od srca. Zamalo ostavi nas Antun, obaviv svoj ispit za pola gimnazije. Zaboravismo bogatu Dalmatinku. Jedne večeri dođe Lovro veselije kući. - Za osam dana odlazim! - reče pokazav mi dekret kojim bje imenovan učiteljem neke hrvatske gimnazije. - Prije svega idem pohodit roditelje. Dođe taj nesretni osmi dan. Valjalo se dijelit. Meni bijaše mučno, mučno i Lovri. Kao braća probavismo toliko veselih i tužnih dana, a sada se dijelit! Ispratih ga na kolodvor. Izljubismo se. - Dao bog, opet se sretni u našem kraju vidjeli - rekoh. - Da bog da! - odvrati Lovro. Zvono zazvoni drugiput, i prijan moj ode. Za neko mi vrijeme pisa da je bio kod roditelja. Mal' da se nije pokajao s toga puta. Majka oslabila, iznemogla. Otac mrk, tvrd, neveseo. Nevolja u kući. - I sam možeš misliti, brate - pisa mi - kako mi je pri duši bilo; da svisneš. Od onoga vremena ne dobih već pisma od prijana Lovre. Nijesam se tomu ni najmanje čudio. Ljudi književnici nerado pišu pisma. Najednoč dočuh o nekakvoj novinarskoj polemici u koju je Lovro zapleten. I o dvoboju se govorilo. Opitah se pobliže. Na novom mjestu svojega zvanja smotri Lovro ljepotu djevojku. Bijaše visoka, bjeloputna, crnooka, crnokosa - pravi istočni biser. Ali koliko je bilo u nje ljepote, toliko ne imala srca. Demonski taj pojav, obožavan od svih, razapinjao svoje mreže bez obzira proti svakomu mladiću, nu kad bi "mramorna ta nevjesta" opazila da mladić luduje od ljubavi, odbila bi ga hladnim posmijehom. I Lovro budne žrtvom te bogate nesmiljenice. Strastven kako je bio, zaplete se u polemiku s nekim nuzljubom. Porodi se škandal, Lovri ne bijaše već opstanka u onom gradu. Toliko dokazah vam ukratko, više nijesam mogao saznati. Šta će jadnik sada? upitah se zabrinut. Ne prođe dugo vremena, i eto u službenim novinama: " G. Lovro N. imenovan je profesorom gimnazije u S. u Dalmaciji." Zapanjih se. Zašto je Lovro ostavio Hrvatsku? Zašto? Ali da! Ne reče li mu šjor Antonio: "Dođite u Dalmaciju!" Lovro traži Dalmatinku, mislih. I nijesam se prevario. Neki prijatelj javi mi malo zatim, da Lovro ženi bogatu onu siroticu za koju nam je Antun bio govorio. Nije li to čudan slučaj? A ipak istina, cijela prava istina! Dobro, mišljah, napokon poslije čitave jedne Odiseje. Povratih se u Zagreb. Treći dan poslije svoga dolaska sretoh se na ulici s nekim znancem, pravnikom iz Postojne. - Jeste li čuli za Lovru? - zapita me. - Jesam. Ženi se. - Dođite da vam kažem - uhvati me znanac pod rukom. - Kako vidim, čuli ste da se je u S. upoznao s bogatom djevojkom. Stvar se je brzo razvila. Lovro ljubio je žestoko, jer bje našao pravu, zdravu, nepokvarenu i naravsku djevojku. A i valjalo je brzati. Vjerovnici naumiše proti Lovri oglasiti stečaj, a ocu mu imala je kuća prodana biti javnom sudbenom dražbom. Stric i skrbnik volio mladomu profesoru od srca. Ljubio sinovku van mjere, a ona ljubila Lovru bez kraja. Sve bijaše već priređeno svadbi. Profesor Antonio L. imao je mlade vjenčati. Jednog dana sjeđaše Lovro sretan u svom stanu. Pisao je majčici svojoj o ljubavi, o sreći, o slobodi. Upravo htjede zamotati pismo, ali netko kucnu na vrata. - Slobodno! - ozva se Lovro. Vrata se otvore naglo. Pred njim stajaše blijeda zaplakana vjerenica. - Anđelijo? Ti! Šta si došla? - zapanji se Lovro. - Lovro! Lovro! - progovori teškom mukom djevojka. - zlo po nas! Doglasili tajnim pismom momu stricu da si propao čovjek, a mene da uzimlješ da se riješiš propasti. Stric me ne da. Zaklinjala sam ga. Badava. Nisam te već nikad imala vidjeti. Sutra valja mi parobrodom poći u Zadar. Jao nama jadnima! Kao kamen slušao Lovro te užasne riječi. - Čekaj! - reče mirno i pohiti u drugu sobu. Za jedan čas izleti. - Na, eto me imaš! - viknu mladić divljim glasom i prereže si britvom grkljan. Bez svijesti sruši se djevojka na mrtvog krvavog zaručnika - - - Toliko saznah od znanca. - To je moj prijan Lovro, milostiva gospođo - obratih se crnoj udovici. - Čovjek koji bi u velikim sretnim okolnostim bio postao velikim čovjekom, koji je u našim malim okolnostima postao žrtvom, šakom praha i pepela; stablo koje bi bilo nosilo rodu zlatna ploda, da ga ne bude oborila nemila bura. Je l' to junak romanu? - Jest! - odvrati mi udovica snuždena. - Pitate me možda zašto ne napisah sam o njemu romana? Ljudi toga nepisanog romana živu jošte. Ionako previše rekoh. Ova moja pričica budi samo sveta suza na grobu vrloga prijatelja, nesretnog genija. Njegovoj uspomeni posvećujem ove riječi. Iz oka vinula se udovici sjajna suza niz lice. Mučeći raziđosmo se. Kategorija:Proza